immortality and death
by pandora666
Summary: AU B/V and a very little C/K, Bulma is a saiyan from long ago made immortal by Gero untill she undoes his great gift. Though she is still left with some power however and she now goes to help the planet Vegetasei to help them. As well as to help Vegeta.
1. Default Chapter

Bulma's Past A little over 2,000yrs ago a young girl was sent from the present day planet Vegeta to the planet of earth. This was done in order to save this young girl's life for on her home planet there was a change in empire and all those of the old empire where to be destroyed. This included a young girl named Bulma she was the princess and sole heir to the thrown of the present day Vegeta. In hopes of saving their young daughters life her parents sent her away so as not to be destroyed a long with them. And in some small why they hoped she might return to restore their lost empire some day. For when she left she was but 6 yrs of age. Sadly however after she arrived on the planet earth she forgot her past because her space pod crashed rather violently on the out skirts of present day Rome. So leaving the spacecraft she had no idea who she was or where she came from. The only thing she did know however was that she was different from those around her. For she had nice blue hair and eyes along with a blue tail and those around her had no tail or same odd coloring. Waking around the city she was looked at as on oddity, some would stare at the small girl wondering where she had come from. Others though of her as a god sent to earth and went up to her with gifts of silk and wine. Still others stared at her and wondered what she might be worth upon the slave market for she was rare and even at such a young age anyone could tell that she was going to grow to be beautiful. Out of all of these though no one approached her to ask any questions of her, they where ether to scared or to amazed to ask the young girl anything. Only a old man who was a well known wizered of the area was daring enough to approach the young girl. For in her he so much power and talent. Power and talent, which he himself would never be able to posses but maybe through her he hoped he could control it. His name was Gero.  
  
"My child where is it that you are from?" he said in a friendly tone.  
  
"I do not know, the last thing I remember is leaving a beautiful palace and then wondering through the woods until I came here." Bulma replied simply not scared in the least by the old man being the only one willing to approach her.  
  
Gero was rather shocked by how well this young girl could express herself but he acted as though it where nothing strange. "I see, well my dear I believe you have lost your memory. My I offer for you to stay at my house for a time until it has returned so that you may return home."  
  
Bulma gave him a look like ''dah' of course I have lost my memory why else would I walk around like a total dork.' But she only responded sweetly figuring she had no where else to stay and his house was as good as any. "Thank you for the offer Mr. .."  
  
"Gero, dear and it is my pleasure."  
  
"Yes, well Mr. Gero it seems I most take you up on your offer for I know of no where else I can stay. And my name is Bulma by the why."  
  
"Well then we should get going for my house is on the other end of town." He said flatly. Though deep inside he could not believe his luck he had found the best pupil on whom to bestow his knowledge of this he was sure. He also knew that she would be able to take this power to an unknown level. Best if all it seemed that she would be easy to gain control of. For she had know knowledge of her past and from what he could see little emotion character. So he hoped she would care little for the dark tasks that he would have her due over time  
  
After this brief exchange Bulma went to Gero's house where she studied under him for 10 yrs. During this time she rarely left the area of his house, which was rather deep in the woods and secluded. For she was perceived as a freak in town and was often treated badly upon going there.  
  
So during her years of seclusion, and teaching under Gero she not only grew in power she also grew in beauty thought the later she took little notice of. For Gero made little comment to it and only told her of the power which she posed and how it would be used one day to better the world along with his own. Though her power was easily better then Gero's by ten, Bulma over time had come to fear him and the power he had over her. Because early in her training much to Gero's disappointment she began to rebel, for he was teaching her to go against many of the things which she felt deep with in her sole where wrong. She could still remember back to the first time Gero had gotten mad at her and made her realize that he was the master of her fate. At the time she had been less then 9 yrs of age and they had been working on ki blasts as well as controlling of the dead spirit of those you have just killed. So Gero on the final day of her training of these two things had brought a poor young homeless boy from the village for Bulma to work on.  
  
"Now Bulma dear I want you to first blast this young boy then take control of his spirit and send it to kill the closest person to our home."  
  
During this time Bulma had been aware of the fact that what she was tough was not for the good. But she had hoped that she would never have to use it only know how to if need be. So when Gero told her to kill the inicent young boy she, rebelled.  
  
"I will do no such thing, it is wrong." She said in a mater o fact tone.  
  
This pissed Gero off not to believed so he said in an icy tone. " Bulma you will do this task which I have set before you or feel my power."  
  
Though a little scared by this change in tone she refused to show it and just sat down on the ground out side the house where they normal worked on there excersise and said "No."  
  
At this Gero proply knocked the poor boy to the ground and mumbled " you will get yours soon enough." Then calmly walking over to Bulma he picked her up by the tail for she was still half his height and said coldly "You will do this or I will make you hurt has you never have before." And though Bulma was crying at this point from the pain that was going through her body due to him picking her up by the most sensitive part of her body she still shook her head in a very diffenet no answer.  
  
Now Gero truly became pissed off and for the first time ever she feared her teacher sure before he had been creepy and a little over powering to her causing her to never disobey until now. For although some of the other tasks had been wrong this Bulma truly felt was wrong and she did not want to due it with the whole of her being. But what he did next scared her in to submission for a long time after though not to long. Being that he had her by her tail, which he had learned very early on was the most sensitive part of her body. He decided to have some real fun or rather what he considered to be real fun and what any one else would consider torture. First he grabbed a small hand ax, which was near by and slowly begin to shave the sensitive hair off of young Bulma's tail. This cased her excrusating pain so much so that she started to scream. Well doing this he also managed to cut the tail many times for it was hard to shave a moving tail. Then with a quick and small ki blast he burnt her shaved tail this caused her to scream so load that the birds in the area flew off in panic. But what he did last was worst of all. He leaving her for a moment went inside and got some water and mixed it with salt. Leaving Bulma to cry over the pain in her tail. Upon returning he picked her up one last time by her tail and powered the salt water upon it. This last torture was so over powering that she fainted from pain. When she awake she was still in great pain. But did nothing as she saw Gero stand up for he had been sitting there for her to awaking from her trauma. In an icy calm tone he said to her "Now do what I told you to do now, or I will torture you even worse then the last time." After a quick flash back of the recent pain Bulma decided for the time being she would comply with his wishes. So in a quit tone she replied "yes master." She then quickly shot at the young boy burning him to nothing but ashes. After that she reached out with her spirit senses that Gero had tough her to use. Upon locating the power boys sad and depressed sole. She instantly took control of it and sent it out on its dark deed. Once she sensed it was complete she let the power sole go to where ever it may. And then sat down and cried in pain and sadness.  
  
That day had been one of many over the years in which she had grown to fear Gero. So by the time she was 14 she would never dream of defining him. She never know that she was much strong then him until he decided to bestow upon her a gift which would hunt her for many many years to come. In her last to years of training Gero had began to trust the Bulma and was rather sure that she would not leave his side any time soon. Now just before he had met Bulma in town that fate full day he had just completed a task, which he felt would secure his power over the world for years to come. Long ago he had heard about 7 majical balls called Dragon Balls that could grant one wish a year to the owner of the balls. So he had gone of on a quest to find this majical balls. Luck for him he had learned the use of his ki and was able to fly to get them for they where located all over the world. Once collected he made a wish of immortality. Once the scattered again Gero decided that he would wait till he had found another he deemed worthy of immortality so that they could work at his side for all of time. This lucky sole happened to be Bulma. During her last 2 years with him he begin to trust her as a partner for the future. For her rebellions of the past had stopped and he felt sure that she did not know that she was strong then himself. So he started to collect the Dragon Balls to make his wish. And he finally had them all by the time she was 16 yrs of age. That morning he woke her and told her of a present of that she would enjoy for all of her life. So once she got outside he wished for her immortality, which was granted. At the time Bulma was so sleepy it took her awaile to regesture what had taken place. Though once she did she saw her chance to escape. If she was immortial there was no way that Gero could kill her and over the years she had learned to deal with pain. So if in the unlikely event she did not make it she would just be in pain for a long time. And then would just have to wait it out till she got another chance to escape. Quickly she shot her most powerful ki blast at Gero, it would have killed any normal man but being that he was immortal it only knocked him out for a long time until he healed. Once knocked out Bulma took to the sky and flew as fast as she could to the city of Rome, which was the only place she new she could hid for the time being because it was the only city she new of. Gero did not awake from his coma for over a week for they ki blast had taken him completely by surprise. Once he awake she swore he would find her some day and make her pay for betrying him. Little did he know just how far away that day was. And how much Bulma would change by that day. 


	2. back home

Once Bulma arrived in the city of Rome she did not know what she was going to do. For so long she had longed to get away from Gero that now that she was she had no clue what to do. Where would she stay what would she do to eat. But that problem was soon solved. For well Bulma was busy think on how to solve these problems she did not notice how everyone was looking at her. Many saw her as a buietiful goddess from the heavens and want her from themselves. Other saw her as freak of nature and wanted her dead. Waking from her though she looked around and saw how others where looking at her this made her very uncomfortable so she ran as fast as she could which to many people made it look like she had disappeared. Once away from their gaze she ducked down a dark ally. Then out of nowhere to men jumped on her and placed a copper caller around her neck. Unknown to Bulma at the time copper could take away her strength and power. This made it very easy for her captors to take her with them for she could not resist as hard as she tried.  
  
She then yelled at them "let me go our I will kill you where you stand."  
  
This did not phase the man at all and they just continued to drag her along though she was resisting a little. "stop resisting bitch you are coming to the coliseum where you will make great sport." Said one of the man in a sinister voice.  
  
This scared Bulma a little so she tried her hardest to escape but it did not work. She began to wonder if she was weaker then she thought. For surely it should be easy for her to get away from these men. But her energy felt drained making it hard for her to resist.  
  
Once they reached the coliseum they took Bulma into the underground walkways below the colluseam where she was to spend many years of her life. Throwing her to the ground violently she quickly looked up to look at where she had been placed. It was a small cell with a little iron door leading out in to the hallway. The room was total surrounded by stone walls and had a small bed and a bucked she figured was toilet. Light could only enter the room through the small-bared doorway.  
  
After looking around Bulma decided it was time to escape so she tried to fire a ki blast at the door but nothing came she could not figure it out. Why was she not able to do the things Gero had taught. At first she though that maybe it was because she had left him. But this was quickly dismissed for she had been able to fly way from him and do fine as well as run through the streets of Rome at a rather amazing pace so what.  
  
Then some thing clicked in her brain the caller around her neck it was making her feel sick could it have something to do with her loss of power. She felt it as best she could trying to gadge what it was made out of and why it could lower her power. So inrapured in the caller around her neck Bulma did not notice a man who had entered her room. He was very large and looked rather scary.  
  
"Little on you will need the keys to take that caller off." He said in harsh voice well scaning her body just imagiaing what he could to do it.  
  
This broke Bulma out of her trance with caller and she looked forward not at all scared of the large man in front of her. Then she remembered the caller around her neck and a quick glint of fear went trough her eyes. This did not go un noticed by the man however he was to dumb to have a clue what it meant so he brushed it off.  
  
"Really well would you mind taking it off for me so that I can breath better." Bulma said in a rather scared voice. She hoped that if he took it off she would have a chance to escape so she tried her best to seem like no threat without the caller. And it worked much to her surprise.  
  
For the man came over and unlooked her caller. The moment he did she ran as fast as she could and punched the man in the face as she did so. Bulma as of yet had not regained all of her strength so the punch did not kill him only knocked him out. Also she could not form ki balls yet to shut at her intruders. She figured though that she could just out run them and get to safety.  
  
However much to her dispointment the guard she had first hit had called his friends and told them to get the caller on her asap. A few she was able to get away from but when the whole mob of them jumped on her she stood not a chance. Once the caller was on her neck she felt her power drain fast.  
  
As the man got off of her she stood up to and end up face to face with a man with a large black and blue mark on his face. "Bitch how dare you try to escape you will pay for that." He said in a voice that made Bulma tremble though she did not show it.  
  
Grabbing her by her hair he pulled her back to her room. Slowly he began to realize that she seemed weaker with the caller on. So she decided to leave a memo out side of her door written in stone to never ever take this girls copper caller off.  
  
After he was done leaving the memo she threw Bulma in the room harshly almost knocking her out. "Now bitch it is time you learned your lesson as well as one of your perposses here in these great coliseum." He said in a venom-laced voice that made Bulma shutter with fear, which he saw much to his delight.  
  
"Lesson one never ever try to escape." He said taking a whip from around his waist that Bulma had not noticed before. With this he whipped her hard on the back as he stood her up against the wall. "Lesson two if you do try to escape, be ready to pay the price." He said venomisly well whipping her back hard.  
  
He then preceded after these two statements to whip her back till it was raw. And despite being immortal she knew that many of the cuts would scare. For she was in a weak state and there was now way the would heal right. After he was trough with this he threw her to the ground and began to ripe off what remained of her clothing.  
  
Then in a hate full and lust filled voice he said. "Lesson three be ready to please me and my men not matter what."  
  
He then uncovered himself and shoved violently into Bulma making her scream in pain. However, to his ears it sounded like pleasure. Especial since throughout all the whipping she had only cryed and never onced scream in pain.  
  
Once he was finished he stood above Bulma who was shuttering all over with anger, pain, confusing, and hatred. He then looked to her waist and noticed something he had not before in his hast to bed her. There was what looked like a small blue fuzzy belt, wondering what it was he pulled on it. Casing Bulma to scream even loader then before.  
  
It was then he realized that it was a tail and was connected to her in a very great way. At coming to this conclusion ideas went through his head a mile a minute on what he should to with it. First he wanted to cut it off for it funny. Then he wanted to pet it which he did earning a purr from Bulma this intrigued him greatly. So he continued to stroke it until Bulma had a full out orgasm which he fully enjoyed watching. He could not wait to have her again and then he would play with her tail.  
  
Sadly however he had to leave for work called, and he also knew that the little one had to rest before she learned her second job. One that he figured she would excel at for he had seen her skill personally and knew she would do very well against most.  
  
As he left Bulma glared daggers at his back she would have attacked him but her legs would not move. Once he was gone she curled in a little ball and cried herself to sleep. She regrated right then leaving Gero, sure he was mean but this place was pure hell and she had no clue when it would end because she was immortal and nothing would kill her.  
  
After he was gone Bulma calapsed of exstian into a deep sleep. Not long after she was awaken by a banging on her door. Shortly after I gruff looking man entered. Saying "well little one it is time you learned your second job." After which he chuckled lightly figuring she would not last long.  
  
He then grabbed Bulma and led her to a door that went to the main stage arena of the coliseum. And in a cold voice give her instructions as into what would be happening. Well looking on the near by wall for a weapon she could use.  
  
"Alright little one you are to fight in a free for all match in the arena there will be 20 women out there including yourself. Only one of you my come off alive, if any one is 'accidently not killed' they will have their head cut off after the winner has left. You may no chose a weapon from along the wall as well as change into this armor."  
  
Bulma only nodded to this knowing that there was now escape. She quickly pointed to a sword that shocked the man for he figured she would not know how to fight. Then she grabbed the clothing held in front of her. It was a Zena like out fit. She looked around for a room to change in but there was none. This chosed the man who head lead her here to snicker. "There is no room little one you will change here in front of me or die."  
  
Again figuring there was now way out she change fast hoping the man would not notice her tall. Unfronintly for her he did and quickly grabbed at it causing her to howl in pain.  
  
"I see this is very sensitive to you little one. Although I have never seen anything like it, I suggest you hide it in battle for it looks like it could cause you great a disadvantage."  
  
Shocked that he would bother to give her advice although it was rather obivise advice she just nodded. Once she was finished dressing she wrapped her tail around her out fit and grabbed her sword. Seeing that she was ready the man pushed her into the arena.  
  
Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she looked at the women she was to fight they looked like amazons and it seemed that all wanted her dead. She also looked into the stands where it seemed the specatures wanted the same thing. Figuring she was weak and would not provide a good fight they wanted her gone so what the real fight could begin.  
  
After calculating all of this Bulma figured it was pointless to reason with any of them. So if she wished to not suffer unbelievable pain for she would not die she most fight and win. Quickly she got into a fighting stance daring them to come. She also used the one power she still had left despite the collar that was the ability to read minds. For Gero had taught her that before anything else. Saying that if you could not physically bet your enemy you most know what they will do.  
  
Reading the minds of her oppionents she readied herself. Soon after they all came upon her. The fight was long and hard at the end all the women where dead at Bulma's feet and she was covered in there blood. She had receved a few cutes from them but nothing much. The crowed was left speechless for they had figured her the first to fall and now she was the last the stand.  
  
Shortly after thought they started to cheer her. This gave Bulma a rush she had never had before she was admired for her ability to kill others. And as reluctant as she was to admit it she liked it.  
  
Many years of Bulma's life passed in this way. She was not able to escape until the fall of the Roman world after which she fled to the Aisas and went to the island of Japan wishing to see no more of the European world ever again. The Asians to her seemed more civilized and where extremely nice to here. But her years in Rome had done there toll on her mind.  
  
By the time she escaped she had become a cold and ruthless killer. The collar around her neck was never taken off so she grew used to not having much power. She always won thought because she could read the minds of her opponents. This however could not work to her escape for she was deep in the middle the arena and would be caught before she was half way out.  
  
For the first few years she tried but every time she was caught and dragged back to her cell. Where she was beaten and raped many times over by different guards. She would forever have the scares from these days both emotional and physical. Though the emotional would have the greatest effect upon her for they never left.  
  
Well she was there she hoped someone would notice that she had not died or aged but the guard change over was so fast that no one ever figured it out.  
  
The worst thing of those days though was the rape. For she would fight against it with all her might like she was fighting in the arena but then more and more gaurds would come. She would be beaten to the point of death then raped. Worse yet once a year they came up with the idea of chaining her to the wall in total copper chains leaving her with out clothing and letting anyone who paid rape her. These days where the hardest for she was not feed during them and raped by so many she could not even count.  
  
Lastly during these years she learned to hide her tail. After much mental training well over 10 yrs she was able to make her tail retract into her body so that it would not be used against her in anyway. So for over 200 yrs no one new she had a tail it was all but forgotten which greatly pleased Bulma for it made her more normal.  
  
Once she had escaped Bulma got the collar removed and discovered she was much strong then when she had first gone to the coliseum. But now more then anything she wished to leave the Roman empire behind for it was falling and held to many bad memories for her.  
  
So she left and went to the island of Japan. For during her time in the arena she had heard of the rise of the Asian world and the fact that it was almost as civilized as the Roman world. As she flew over it she found that the part of the Asian world she enjoyed the most was Japan.  
  
It was here that she stayed for over 1700yrs earning her money as an assassin for her years in arena had made her a brutal killer. Also it was the best career choice for a women in Japan being that they had little power and where not even allowed to hold jobs outside of courtesan which did not pay only got you a roof over your head. Her other option had been too merry but after the hell she had lived through in Rome man seemed like sick people to her. To give her self over to one freely would have been hell. There was also the problem of being immortal and never again. For it could be a assured that they would find out.  
  
Rather there for she decided to remain on her own and would desquise herself as a man if need be to get things like housing and food. She also made now friend during this time. Bulma never felt that she could trust anyone with the secrets of her past.  
  
This all change however one day about 1700yrs after she had come to Japan. She had been on a mission to kill some corporate leader and well she was crossing the street to go into the bar in which he was she was hit by a car and lost all conciseness.  
  
When she wake-up she found herself with in a bountiful room. That ironically was in the house of the man she had been sent to kill the infamous Dr. Briefs. He had taken her for a poor homeless child and had taken her in. His great kindness shocked Bulma so much she could not kill him. For only a truly good person would take someone they did not know and allow them to live in their home.  
  
Live there she did for 3 yrs because after meeting the Briefs she found it was hard to leave them. She had tried to leave many times during her first months there but always something held her back. For once she felt like she had a home and people how truly cared about her. Over time she even start to consider the Briefs her parents and called them as such. They never learned of her past and only thought of her as a young teenage girl needing a good home.  
  
It was funny to Bulma that she would consider people younger then herself her parents but in reality she had never really had any that she could remember. The Briefs truly treated her as their own child after her first 6 months there. So even though she knew they where not she also could not refuse what they offered her a chance to feel like a child even if she really was not. For her child hood had been ripped from her and now she was getting some of it back.  
  
Also during her time with the Briefs she discovered just how great of a scientist she was helping Dr. Briefs in the labs at CC and eventually getting one of her own in which to work on anything she wished.  
  
A year after the Briefs had taken her in they suggest she go to school. Bulma could not help to find this funny for she knew she was on of the smartest people in the universe. But in the end she reluctainly agreed though she could not fathom why.  
  
Once at school Bulma met Goku who was a happy go luck man who was Bulma's best and only friend in high school. This might have been in part due to the fact that people found them to be freaks Bulma because of her blue hair and Goku because of his tail.  
  
The two however did not care about others opinions for they had each other for company. They did everything together for they had many things incoming like the love of food and also a love to fight and spare. The latter they did everyday after school for both found it surprising to meet someone who was able to fight them even with all their power.  
  
Bulma however figured this might be do in part to they fact that they both had tails. Goku however did not find out that Bulma had a tail until one day when they where called by Kami to go to the earth's lookout.  
  
It was 3 years after Bulma had been with the Briefs, 2 year since her adoption by them and her friend ship with Goku that she was called to Kami's lookout along with Goku. The both had meet Kami one day when the where trying to fly as high as they could. He had been very kind to the both of them and had give then some food which the much appricated after the work of flying so high. Before they left however he said that he would one day call on them for help and that they most come the moment he did. Both had agreed and set of back to earth.  
  
On Kami's lookout high above the earth..  
  
"It is good to see that two of you have made it. Now I have something very important to tell the both of you. You most not interrupted me for you are going to have to leave right after I tell you all of this. Now have a set we will be here for sometime. And do not worry about your parents they have been contacted by me and know you will be home later." He said all of this in a rather montone voice. "Oh also Mr. Popo will be bring food later for the two of you so don't worry about that."  
  
At this Goku smiled from his set nice in Kami's living room at earths look out. Bulma however was looking at Kami trying to figure out what was to come for she hated to be caught off guard, which she was with Kami's next statement.  
  
"Goku there is something you most know about Bulma and you must not be made at her for not telling you for she has had a more difficalt past then you could ever believe. It is amazing that she has even become friends with you but telling her secrets is beyond her as of yet. However, this one you most know, for Bulma has a tail like you. This is due to the fact that you are both not of this planet."  
  
At statement Bulma fell over backwards with shock. How did Kami know all of this and why had he not told her before. It also mad her angry for it was her secret on which she did not even want Goku to know. These thoughts however where intruped by Goku.  
  
"Bulma how come you never said you had a tail you know you can trust me" he said in a sad voice. Seconds later however it be came rather like a child's waiting for a X-Mass present " Can I see it, oh please Bulma I have never meet another person with a tail."  
  
"Fine" Bulma sad in a rather iratated tone she figured there was little she could do to change the situation so she reluctantly agreed. "But" she said in a harsh tone "you most not tell anyone."  
  
At this Goku shook his head and Bulma then slowly got her tail to come out of her body. It hurt more then she could imagine for she had not taken it out in years. Rather she had hoped to forget about it for it had caused her much pain. At one time she considered cutting it of but decided not to for she loved it as well.  
  
"Wow Bulma it looks buetiful, I truly wish you would have told me." He then looked at her face and noticed it was covered in sweet. " Are you all right Bulma?" he asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes Goku I'm fine it is just very hard to do what I have just done." She said in a flat voice.  
  
After this little exchange Kami decided to break in. " I'm sorry you two but I most break this up what I'm going to tell you right now is very important. So listen up."  
  
At this they both turned thier attention to Kami. Just as the food was brought in they both at it fast and then looked to Kami again. He then be gain to speak of what they most do.  
  
"Alright you two now I will tell you the reason I brought you here. I need your help there is a great tyirent in this universe who has been killing every plant he comes across. At this moment he his on this way here to destroy us which he will. Now I know you two would love to stay and fight but you cannot. For you will not win but do not despare. For earth can be brought back and Frieza beaten and I need your help to do this. Listen closely now for what I want you to do is very hard and you are the only two I know can do this. First you most leave this planet. Second you must head for your home planet of Vegetasei for it is there you will find the one who can destroy Freiza. The prince of Vegetasei is almost as strong as Freiza however he has now way of increasing his power right now. He needs a better way to train Bulma this is where you are key you most build him a gravity chamber in which to train in. Secondly you most help the planet defend itself against the armies of Frieza. Bulma you must also hide your idenity as a sayian for your blood line died long ago and there has been no one of odd coloring for a long time. I think you know what I mean I will explain it further to you however in private." At this moment Goku was ready to intruped but Kami gave him an evil glare and he decided better of it. "Now Goku one thing you most know is that your Saiyan name is Kakkorat so once you get on Vegetasei people will call you that so get used to it. Also they will wonder where you have been for so long just tell them that you got lost as a baby and could not find your way back till now. And on your way back you came across Bulma who is a scientist from a deferent planet you figure can help the empire. Bulma as I told you before you most not say you are a saiyan so you most decided a race you will be. I think the best would be earthlain for you are almost one anyway just say you where in space well your planet was destroyed and that is where Goku found you. As for wishing back Earth you must find the dragon balls of Namika and wish earth back. You maybe wondering why you cannot just wish something on the ones her to make it all go away but you cannot. The future can not be changed and if you do anything other then what I tell you our future will be far worse believe me."  
  
They both agreed with this although Bulma was a little scpetical. But decided in the end she had no other plan on how to save earth. She could not explain why she want to save it for it had been so cruel to her but she did.  
  
"Now Goku I must ask you to leave. You and Bulma will head out tomorrow in one of her spacecrafts so that you can be far from earth before it is destroyed. Lastly both of your parents have also been informed of this as well and feel it is the best course of action. So they will remain here for they would only hinder you."  
  
The both agreed to this as well and then Goku got up to leave though a little reluctantly.  
  
"Well Bulma I qeuess I will see you tomorrow have a good night and Kami thanks for trusting us with this" Goku said in a rather sad voice before flying back to earth.  
  
Once Kami sensed that Goku was out of hearing range he turned to Bulma.  
  
"Now my dear I know of your past and of your gift. Both of which you wish to keep secret I know. As earth gaurdien however I know this things. I'm sorry for the pain this planet has caused you and had it been with in my power to help you I would have. Please forgive me."  
  
Bulma to say the least was shocked by this statement but looked into the old man's eyes and saw he was truly sorry. So she said she for gave him.  
  
"Think you my dear now I must tell you of your past. Not the one here but your past on Vegetasei. For you my dear are the princess of the lost kingdom of Riyoko which ruled over Vegetasei before the family of Vegeta took it over and killed all in your kingdom with the exception of you. You where saved by your parents who sent you here in hopes of saving your life. In the kingdom of Riyoko there where many odd colored Saiyans such as yourself. However, they where all destroyed over 2000 yrs ago with the exception of you. This is why you most not reveal that you are Saiyan for they would suspect something."  
  
"One last thing my dear I have a gift for you." The then turned to the door and yelled "Mr.Popo will you please bring the Dragon Balls here."  
  
At this Mr. Popo appered at the door carrying all seven Dragon Balls, which he then took outside. Kami then got up and motioned for Bulma to fallow which she did.  
  
"This my dear are for you, I know there is a wish you have been wanting to make for a long time. So for saving the earth I feel this is the least I can do for you."  
  
Bulma then called up the Dragon and made the one wish that she knew would make her happy for immortality was not everything it was cracked up to be and she had never asked for it.  
  
"Dragon I have I wish I want to make of you. I wish for my immortality to be gone." Bulma said in a very commanding voice.  
  
"Your wish will be granted however there is something you most know about it. I can never total revoke a wish. So in order to lose your immortality you most give over ½ of your blood to another. After this is done you will both have 250yrs to leave in which nothing can kill you like now. Then you will become true mortal and age etc. Also I suggest you do not give this long life to just anyone for it is very appealing to many." All of this was said in the Dragons usual booming voice he then disappread and the Dragon Balls scared over the earth again.  
  
"Thank you Kami, I will not fail you." Bulma said with more emotion then normal she even hugged Kami before leaving. 


	3. vegeta

The next morning Bulma and Kakarott boarded her ship to leave earth. They had said some hard good byes to their parents and had promised to save them in the end. Both felt that they would not and could not fail.  
  
Once in space Bulma calculated it would be 2 days till the reached their destination. Until then Bulma figured they should work on their story of why they where there. For although Kami had given them a vague idea Bulma felt a solid story was need so that they would have the same info. Bulma also felt that they should train for nether knew just how strong a real saiyan was so it would be best to be ready.  
  
Goku agreed with Bulma on both of these and so there 2 days in space where spent training and working up their story. In the end the story was simple but believe able. Goku had never made it to his destination and had end up in the far reaches of space. He would have come home but his craft was badly ruined so he was forced to stay. Until he ran into Bulma who was a science wise on the run from her home planet of Earth.  
  
This story was a good one for Goku because it was simple and it meant he could be rather dumb and not worry about messing up. Bulma however had a harder part for she had to hide her ki for one. Or else they would suspect something. Luckily her tail was not a concern. Worst of all she had to hide her appetite which she knew would kill her. Goku however promised to try and get her some extra food if her capsules of food ran out.  
  
The 2 days passed by in a blur and they soon where on screen trying to gain clearance into the planet that was Vegetasei. It was rather hard sense Goku had to do all the talking and he was not always the most convincing at times. Eventually however his clearance was giving. Along with orders to meet the prince who did not fully believe this story and wished to see Goku and Bulma first hand.  
  
Once docked Bulma allowed Kakarott to lead the way out of the ship. The sight that greeted them took both of their breath away. Vegetasei was a beautiful beyond imagination and the palace in the distance was equal as magnificent. Thought for Bulma it also seemed very familiar in some weird way.  
  
She had left the planet at the age of six so she knew that somewhere in her mind there had to be memories of Vegetasei. The palace although breath taken to her also seemed very familiar in some distant way, upon looking at it Bulma hoped she might uncover some more clues to her life before Earth.  
  
For deep inside as much as she loved earth she felt that Vegetasei was her home. Why she could not say for she had not been her in many years but still it was just so welcoming. Bulma did not have to much time to think on this however for Goku was looking ready to go, before they where late for their meeting with the prince.  
  
As she finally snapped out of her thoughts she started to fallow Goku to the thrown room in the palace. It was a long walk and she wished she could fly but she knew that would be a give away to her strength. Also she had to stay behind Goku at all times to appear his servant.  
  
As they neared the thrown room the great Gold doors opened. Revealing a large room with little furniture, a few chairs on the sides and the thrones of the king and queen as well as prince in the front. Bulma also noted that everything was ether dark blue or gold and the occasional red.  
  
After looking around the room Bulma decided it was time to look at the thrown and meet this great prince. There was but one man setting on the royal chairs and he happened to be in the king's chair. Bulma wondered if that was actually the king or if it was the prince. This question was answered shortly however once Goku decided to talk to the man.  
  
"Your highness we thank you for this meeting." He said with a light bow. Bulma also bowed at this time.  
  
"Yes it is nice of me is it not being that I'm a very busy prince and all, anyway I wish to hear this story first hand. It seems a little far fetched however we could use a good scientist." He said in a calm but demeaning voice well quickly looking at Bulma. Who was wearing blue jeans with a tight black top that had 'bitch' written on it. She knew it was not the best out fit to where at such a time but it was her fav, and she want to feel comfortable when they got here.  
  
"Well Kakarott lets hear this story of yours."  
  
Goku then told the prince the story at the end he looked to Bulma to see if she approved of the way he had told it. Her quick smile and nod told him that he had done well.  
  
Unknown to the two Vegeta took notice of this little act and was wondering why Kakarott would at all care about what she thought. For she was really nothing more then a slave and her opinion should not matter. Regardless he wanted to see just how much a of tech genius she was because as much as he loathed to admit it Vegetasei was in bad need of technology. And he had the feeling that if he talked to her alone she might be willing to tell him more.  
  
"That is a good story you have Kakarott a little unbelievable but oh well. You are here now and are welcomed by the planet Vegetasei your home. Also sense you are home you will have to work for the empire now. So you will be joining the royal troops of Vegetasei. Now go and ask a guard outside to take you to the training rooms. After your training for the day someone will show you to your quarters. Be assured that you will be close to your friend here." He said pointing to Bulma "for I can see you are great friends and most likely do not wish to be parted for the time being. As for you onna I wish to talk to you after your friend leaves so you may stay."  
  
Bulma was highly offended by the title he had given her but chose to ignore it for now. It was to early in the game to blow her cover yet.  
  
Vegeta also took notice of this reaction and was rather amused by it. He half expected her to blow-up in his face after watching the look of out rage flash across it however she seemed to be able to control her temper. At least a little anyway.  
  
Goku looked to Bulma and said good-bye before heading off to the training rooms.  
  
After Goku was gone Bulma looked up to the prince and this time examined him more closely. His personality was obviously one of arrogance and condescension he also seemed to be rather rude. Bulma figured however this was due in part to his being a prince. Another thing she noticed was just how good looking he was. For some odd reason his personality made his good looks even better. Why she thought this was beyond her she had never been attracted to any man like this in the past. In a way it slightly disturbed her. Regardless she figured it was time to see just what the prince had in mind literally so using her telepathic powers she probed deep into his mind.  
  
What she found there was a past almost as bad as her own. She now saw why the prince wished to destroy the evil lord Frieza so much. For he had caused him great pain not only physically but mentally. In away Bulma wished that she could destroy those who had done her wrong in the past but many where dead already. And the one that was alive she knew she could not kill.  
  
Well Bulma was busy taking a closer look at Vegeta; he was also busy taking a closer look at her. As reluctant as he was to admit it she was the most beautiful creature he had ever come upon. Her temper also amazed him for she seemed to be very high strung and easily angered much like him self. This in away made her even more beautiful for the fury in her eyes looked to be just as fearsome as his own. Though for a moment they seemed to flash pity why was beyond him. Regardless he found himself attracted to this woman very much story. This fact both scared and enlightened him.  
  
Bulma knew that Vegeta had not detected her looking with in his mind for if he had he most surely would have been very pissed. Where as right now he seemed to be rather amused.  
  
Finally Vegeta broke the silence "Will onna it seems that Kakarott believes you to be a great scientist. I however am not highly convinced of his account, for as I'm sure you can see he is not a very bright man. So you will have to prove yourself to me."  
  
Bulma was highly offended by this how could he just assume she was not smart. Although he would most surely get made Bulma could not hold her temper. "I can build anything you ask of me your highness. Though I do wonder why I'm willing to work for you when you obliviously have little faith in my ability. It makes me wonder if I should just leave and go somewhere that my talents are more appreciated."  
  
"Well as much as I would wish for you to leave being that your personality is so fucking annoying. I just cannot let you go with out seeing your work. Though I doubt you are half as smart as my own scientists. So to prove yourself I give you one week to come up with something to help my training." Vegeta said in an angry tone.  
  
"Oh so sorry to be annoying I will try to keep my more enlightened opinions to myself from now on. As for your little test I already have a project in mind. It will be complete by the end of the week for your use. That is if you let me start working on it and stop complaining about my personality or how incapable I am." Bulma said in an angry but sarcastic voice.  
  
"Very well then onna be on your way I hope to not see you for sometime. Keep in mind however if you do not keep to that little promise of yours I will have to dispose of you. Now leave a guard out side will show you to the lab and then to your rooms. You should be great full that I'm being this nice to you and Kakarott." Vegeta said in a demeaning voice ending with his trade mark smirk.  
  
"Oh be assured I'm most great full to you prince Vegeta. I will see you in a week or less with your training room." Bulma said bitterly.  
  
Vegeta not wanting her to have the last say then yelled "Well get going baka onna I have business to attend to I can not deal with your fucking ass all day."  
  
At this Bulma just smiled known it would piss him off more if she made no response to this obviously upset comment. So she just waved and was on her way.  
  
Vegeta was a little shocked by this he had wanted her to retort his lost comment so that this little verbal spare could continue. It was rare for him to find some one who had the guts to stand up to him and in a way he rather liked it. After the shock wore off he was pissed for it seemed that the woman in away had had the lost comment with out saying a word and this bothered him to no end. So to get over it he went to train and to see just how good this Kakarott person was. He also wanted to hear more about what he knew of the women for it seemed to Vegeta that she was hiding a very large secret and maybe one not unlike his own. 


	4. secrets

Upon entering the training room Vegeta was momentarily shocked. Almost all of his elite soldiers where lying on the ground and had been beaten with in an inch of their lives. He quickly looked around for what had caused this destruction to find and found Kakkorat in the center of hit all. He found it impossible to believe that someone from a thried class background could so easily beat down his elite.  
  
Half stammering he asked, "Who is the cause of all of this?"  
  
In a sheepish voice Kakkorat answered, "I am your highness." And then with a look of fear and a bit of hesitation he added "I'm really sorry but they challenged me to fight. I said I was stronger but they just laughed at me. So I challenged them and well you see the result."  
  
Still not believing what Kakkorat told him he picked up an almost unconscious soldier and asked "is this true."  
  
The man nodded his head before becoming unconscious.  
  
At this Vegeta turned his attention back to Kakkorat. "Well I must say I'm impressed for some one of a third class back ground you have done very well. Ether you are abnormal strong for a third class saiyan or my elite guards are out of training. Ether why I wish for you to spare with me as no one here can give me challenge besides I want to see what you got."  
  
Sheepishly Kakkorat replied "Sure your highness when ever you are ready." He then dropped in to his fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta did the same before charging at Kakkorat. The then procced to fight until it was time for dinner. Nether man wanted to give way. So in the end they decided at a draw so that they could go and eat. Kakkorat was a little more injured then Vegeta after the fighting but not by much. Both had also receved a workout that was better then any they had had in a long time.  
  
During the fighting Vegeta asked Kakkorat questions about the beautiful scientist. Sadly he knew little of her aside from her tech genius or so he let on. Though he did slip up once and accidentally said that she was hiding something that could change this planet for ever. Vegeta did not know exactly how to take this so he brushed it off as best he could well still keeping it in mind.  
  
After the where done fighting Vegeta invited Kakkorat do join him for dinner. He was going to refuse for he would rather eat with Bulma. But after hearing that she was working on a project for the prince he thought better of it. If he knew one thing about Bulma it was that when working on a new project she rarely sleeps or eats just works till it is done. Once completed though she would take a long rest though and not work on something new for weeks.  
  
At dinner Goku was suirved by the most bueatiful woman he had ever seen. He found out her name was Chi-Chi from Vegeta and that she was his own personal cook. Goku asked if he could borrow her sometimes to cook him meals. Vegeta was a bit shocked at this for he figured the onna would cook for him.  
  
Kakkorat immediately told Vegeta that all though Bulma might be wise with machines when it came to food it was a total different story. Some how Vegeta did not find this all together too surprising. And so he agreed to let his own personal cook work for Kakkorat as well so long as Kakkorat proved to be a good match in sparing. Kakkorat agreed to this terms and it was settled.  
  
As for Bulma she spent most of her time working on the GR room for the prince. Who she rarely saw for almost a week, although she did have this feeling like he was fallowing her everywhere. Why was beyond her but she decided to ignore it as much as she could. The only thing that got to her was the fact that she really had to watch out how she acted. For she was to suppose to be a weak earthling and if he ever saw her strength he would most definitely become suspicious of her.  
  
The week went by fast for all and like promised the GR room was finished. Through out it's building Bulma had a few close calls in which she almost used her power but never did. As for Vegeta he still suspected Bulma of hiding something though well he watched her nothing came up to prove she was hiding anything thing.  
  
At last, there for, the time came to tell Vegeta of the GR rooms completion, although he all ready knew since he had been fallowing her around for a week. Regardless a formal presentation was need so that the kingdom would know of its latest scientist creation.  
  
Walking down the hall the thrown room Bulma got a bad feeling in her stomach. She just knew something was coming what she could not tell but it was bad very bad. In the end however she brushed of this feeling so that she could do her job. Entering the thrown room she had a flash back of memory from when she was little.  
  
The Vegeta's army had made it into the castle Bulma and her family where in the thrown room. Just as they turned to leave the thrown room through the secret door, the Vegeta son family entered. Her mom yelled for her to leave and use the space pod to escape. Although she did not want to listen little Bulma knew there was not other choice so she ran as fast as she could just as her parents where killed.  
  
This flashback caused Bulma to stop in her tracks and for Vegeta to look at her suspiciasuly. She recovered however soon after and for a second Vegeta could have sworn she had a look of sadness in her eyes before it was replaced with nothing much like his own eyes.  
  
"Prince Vegeta I'm here to tell you that your GR room is ready for use in the training room. It has a gravity capability of 300x Vegetasei gravity. If you need more I can add it at any time you may wish." Bulma said in a level voice.  
  
"Very good I'm impressed I hope that it works as well as you say it will." As he got ready to say something else a man ran up to Vegeta with a message.  
  
He whispered in the princes ear "Sir, Frieza and a guest are here they wish to met with you as well as your head scientist."  
  
Though shocked by this news Vegeta tried to stay level headed. He found it hard that beleive Frieza would just show up no warning. For he was not prepared in the least for this news, decideding however that he had little choice in the matter he told the guard to lead them in.  
  
He then turned his attention back to Bulma who was looking at him with a questioning look. "Alright Ms. Briefs, sense I feel you have done so well on this project and in such a short time I'm turning you into my need head scientist."  
  
This news was total unexpected by Bulma. She wondered why would he make her his head scientist he barely new her. Regardless however he bowed slightly and accepted the pistion.  
  
Vegeta's reason for making her his new head scientist was the fact that she was proving to be the smarts person on the planet. And he wanted Freiza to see just how great their technology is.  
  
As the prince said nothing else Bulma got ready to leave the thrown room. Vegeta however stopped her. "Onna you will stay Frieza is coming and he wants to see the head scientist in other words you. So stay where you are until he arrives."  
  
Bulma was stunned by this news; Frieza the man who had most surely killed her planet by now was coming here. It made her sick; at least on the inside anyway on the outside she remained as composed as ever.  
  
This thought however passed as she saw Freiza enter the thrown room with none other then Gero. At that moment she felt so many emotions she did not know what to do. Her before her eyes was the man who had caused every trouble in her life. To make it worse he was standing next to the man who had destroyed earth and he seemed to not care in the least. Rather he was in deep converstion with Frieza. Well until he saw her anyway.  
  
When Frieza noticed his assocates destraction he decided to see what had caused it. Once he saw Bulma a secret small came across his lips on that made Bulma want to run and hide. However, she chose to hide her expression behind a mask of indeference.  
  
'Bulma my dear it has been such a long time. I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm working for Freiza.' Said Gero through a telepathic link. Bulma responded in the same way with a bitter 'yes'. 'Well you see my dear I heard quite some time ago that Frieza was the most powerful being in the universe. As you know I have longed to control the universe for quite some time now. I have lacked the power to so, there for I came up with this most brilliant plan. I would befriend Freiza and wait for him to die then take over his empire upon his death. Now this next piece of info will be very interesting to you. When I came up with this idea I was planning on having you join me. For even though you ran from me once I have felt for some time now that you would have stayed with me had a not been so mean. Being that I really want you at my side for us together is unstoppable. So imagine my shock when I discovered that you where giving up you're my gift to you as well as working against Frieza. How I know this is rather simple I have had a small little bug fallowing you for quite sometime. Though I had it leave you once you came here. To your old home and people though I have the feeling that they would not except you as one of them. Regardless you are helping them. Oh one last thing Freiza knows what you are and he wants your immortality. That is why we came here today for I knew that you would be the head scientist because these monkeys have now brains. So as my last favor to you my favorite pupil I'm going to say this. We are returning in a month and you are coming with us. We will thing blow up this little planet.'  
  
Well Bulma and Gero where busy in this little conversation Vegeta and Freiza where having one of there own about the treaty. Although both knew it was only a front as they waited for Gero and Bulma to stop staring at each other. Once the two finished Vegeta and Freiza turned their attention to them. The look Vegeta saw in Bulma's eyes was next to murderess and he could not help but wonder the cause of it. For now he new she was hiding something she had to know this man. He was going to find out right now how or rather just wait till the two left.  
  
"Well Gero lets leave I have much else to do. Say good bye to your old student and lets be on our way." Said Freiza in his normal genderless voice. Then as he passed Bulma he whispered in her ear. "So how do you like being among your own again it has been quite some time as I understand it. Also I can not wait to take your power from you. See you in a month my dear."  
  
This made Bulma shiver how could he say these things to her. She loathed and hated him and could only pray that Vegeta would defeat him. For someone need to stand against the heartless killer, worse yet his rule would not end for quite sometime if be succeed in his plan. Besides after he was dead Gero would come to power and that would probably be even worse for the universe. The only thing Bulma could not figure out was why Gero had told Freiza about the power she could give him. It would mean it would take longer for him to come to power. Then again he did have a lot of pasaints not to mention it might take some time for Freiza to control the whole universe. Knowing Gero could not do it himself the extra time Freiza would have to live would be just perfect time.  
  
Vegeta heard this little exchange between Freiza and Bulma he would not stake his life on the fact that she was hiding something. Also that fact that, that something was very big and could affect them all. He would be damed if he was going to stay in the dark on this into what this secret is.  
  
"Good bye you to I will see you in a month." Said Freiza in a evil voice.  
  
"Good bye prince Vegeta it was nice to met you." Said Gero before turning his attention to Bulma. "You will truly regreat ever leaving me my dear see you later have fun until then."  
  
Once the two had gone and Vegeta had made sure they where on there way into space. He ordered all the gaurds out of the room and for Bulma to stay.  
  
She knew full well what was coming next she did not need to read his mind. It was clear as crystal on his face he wanted her to explain some things. There was no way she was going to get away with not telling him anything but the truth. In a way she was relieved for once someone would know. On the other hand she was scared to death because she was sure he would hate her after it all came out. 


	5. a past

Bulma could not help but look fearfully to Vegeta she knew she could not get away with telling him nothing but she could not tell him everything. She was fearful of just how much he would push to find out before he was satisfied for the time being. Eventually Bulma knew that he would have to know ever thing but right now was not the time. Vegeta could not take the knowledge of her past and her power right now.  
  
"Onna you will tell me the meaning of this. How is it that you know Gero? What is he to you? And what is he doing with Frieza?" Vegeta said in a very angry and ordering voice.  
  
"I'm an old student of his. I ran away from him years ago. He has been the cause of more pain in my life then you could ever imagine. As for his business with Frieza well I can tell you this it is not good and it will hurt this planet." Bulma said in as emotionless a voice as possible.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean onna. How can he be a teacher from as the way you imply it years ago for you can be no more then 18 years of age. Along the same lines how old are you?" Vegeta said in a more calmed voice.  
  
Although Bulma knew she could lie about this question she had the feeling that Vegeta would be able to tell if she lied total. So in a very calm voice she replied "It means I'm an old student of Gero's. As for my age I'm 16 genetically but otherwise well I'm not."  
  
"All you do onna is confuse me. For now I will accept this answer in regardless to my previous questions but I will know the whole of it and soon. Another question I have for you onna is what was all of that you are with your people shit." Vegeta said as calmly as he could.  
  
In an assertive voice Bulma responded to the angry yet apparently emotionless saiyan prince. "I do not pray in to your past so do not pray into mine. The things I keep secret are for the good of all concerned for things with in my past will have an effect on more then just your desire to know everything. Also I know you will not settle for this answer however for now it is all I can give you. As cryptic as it maybe it is more then most know about me."  
  
Vegeta was a little shocked by her answer it was apparent now that what she was hiding was more then just a simple thing. It was something that was very important and he would be dammed if he did not know what it was. "You will tell me now onna or I will torture you beyond anything you could ever imagine." He said in a very evil voice. Although deep with in his sole he knew he would never harm her in any great way.  
  
Truth be told he was starting to like this woman after fallowing her around and watching her work seeing her temper. There was just something about her that he liked. What he was unsure but he knew he would never hurt her.  
  
In a very mellow and almost pained voice Bulma responded. "I will not tell you no matter what you do to me. There is no torture you can put me through that I have not already lived through. Be assured that I will tell you in time some of the secrets of my past however if you torture me all bets are off. Now what I'm going to tell you next I hope will settle any fears you may have about my not being on your side. For I am on your side no matter what you do to me. Frieza is an evil tyrant who needs to be brought down. Though you are no saint the universe would better with under your control. That is way I'm here to help you for you are the only one who has the power to beat Freiza you just have not discovered it yet."  
  
Vegeta was most shocked by this answer. For in her voice he heard a pain the mirrored his own if not worse. He almost wanted to take her in his arms and sooth away whatever pain she had had in her life. His pride however prevented this from occurring.  
  
"Onna it was only a threat I would never torture you. Also I'm very happy to have you on your side." He said in a very compassionate voice though so quietly that a human would not have been able to hear him. Lucky for Bulma she was a saiyan and wait he said touched her very much.  
  
Before she could responded however Vegeta was gone. Leaving a very confused Bulma for although what he said had touched her she wondered what it meant. No one in Bulma's life had every said anything like that to her and especial no one like the prince. Deep in her long for gotten sole she was sure she knew the answer he liked her. Her logical mind however would not let it register for she had people who cared for her put never anyone who liked her for who she was despite her secrets.  
  
As she wandered back to here room in a daze she did not notice a personal fallowing her. For Vegeta although running off had not gone very far away. This woman attracted him in some way, and he was determined to find out why. He also felt this need to protect her. For her omissions to being tortured had a great effect on Vegeta and he felt compelled to assure that nothing ever happened to her again.  
  
He watched her all the way until she got to her room. Feeling that she would be safe in there he left to go and train. Vegeta need to work of all the stress this day had caused him and training was the only way. His mind also needed a brake from thinking about Bulma and how lovely she was. No matter what she wore she always seemed a goddess to him. Even today when she was wearing nothing more then her lab jacket and faded jeans she seemed like a goddess.  
  
Meaning will in the space around Vegetasei Gero and Freiza where planning there attack on the saiyans. For Freiza had always intended to dispose of them for they where very annoying he just had not done so until know. The main reason he disliked them was because of the power that they had. They in the end where the only ones who could possible be a threat to Freiza taking over the universe so he needed them gone. An added bonus was this girl 'Bulma' who could give him temporary immortality which would be great in his quest to rule all.  
  
Gero and he planned on putting copper into her blood stream in order to weaken her so that she would not be a threat. For although she could not beat Freiza she could beat up Gero and immortal or not they just did not want to deal with the feisty saiyan. That was until she had served her purpose of giving her immortality to Frieza then he would just make her into another slave for himself.  
  
The plan was to return about a month from today and carry out their plan. That way nothing would be suspect of their returning and they could get the girl leave and blow the planet to kingdom come.  
  
  
  
A week went by in which Vegeta and Bulma said little to each other. Vegeta did not want to pressure Bulma about her past despite how much he wanted to know. Bulma did not wan to tell anyone just yet though she found that deep with in her sole she really did want to tell Vegeta.  
  
Why was beyond her. It might have been for the comfort and protection he would offer or the understanding having gone through many bad things under his years of training with Freiza. For when she had searched his mind when first coming to Vegetasei she had seen the horrible things done to him by Freiza. Then when Freiza came here she read his mind and saw that he was still lusting after the prince in every sadistic way possible. Though she also saw his new obsession which was her or more or less the power he hoped to get from here.  
  
Eventually however the two did run upon each other. Bulma had been having a very hard time trying to decide what she should do. Though working on her inventions for Vegetasei had kept her distracted for a time it seemed that she could not get over what Gero had said. For that matter she could not get over seeing him in the first place. In some why she had managed to believe that he was not real and stopped thing about him for so long despite her want for revenge on the man she knew it could not be done.  
  
All of this had been going through Bulma's mind when as she want to eat dinner with Goku, Vegeta and Chi-Chi which had become a regular thing of recent. Mainly because Chi Chi's cooking was the best and Bulma knew that she would most likely die if she keep eating her own food. So Chi Chi came up with the idea since all wanted her to cook for them that they should all just eat together. During these meals Bulma could not help but to notice Goku and his crush on Chi Chi it was one bright thing in her life. Though eating with the prince was really not a fun affair in the end. That was mostly due to the lack of conversation between the two and Chi can Goku where so into each other they did not really notice the others.  
  
It was a little over a week sense the Freiza incident and they had just gotten done eating. With all these thoughts going through her mind Bulma found it hard to eat much at all. After picking at her food she asked herself to be dismissed and went to the gardens of the palace which where truly beautiful.  
  
As of late this had become one of her favorite places she would sit by the small pond on the edge of the garden and think about everything. Once she had sat down in her normal place she looked into the water of the pond. It was a striking blue much like her eyes and hair, in a vague way she wondered if this pond had been here when she was little. Sense being on Vegetasei she had recovered many memories of her past. She wished with all her heart that she had not had to leave. Then she would not be there today on the edge of tears, rather she would be dead having lived what would have most likely have been a wonderful life.  
  
In the end she could not hold back the tears thinking of all of these so for the first time in over 100yrs Bulma cried like she had not in years. It was a release from all the pain the anger and hate. She was crying so hard that she did not notice Vegeta come up behind her and sit by her side. Once she did she looked into his eyes hoping to find understanding. It was in that moment she knew she had to tell him. Now would be the best time for if she waited much longer it would be too late. Freiza would be here soon and he needed to know why he wanted her and why he had said the things he did.  
  
Vegeta had noticed through out dinner Bulma barely touching her meal. It had worried him what was troubling the lovely blue haired scientist. After she had excused herself he could not help but fallow her out of worry and questioning as into what bothered her.  
  
He fallowed her all the way to the pond on the edge the garden and watched. As she started at her reflection in the water, her hair that went all the way to her waist flowed of her back. Reveling her back that to his shock contained many scares, he could not help but wonder where they had come from and who had the done such a thing to her wonderful body. It saddened him that he had not noticed them until know but she had never up until today worn anything that showed her back. On this occasion though she had worn a long blue dress with high slits no back and a water fall front, the blue was darker then that of the night sky but still blue it went perfectly with her hair and eyes. On first seeing her in the dress Vegeta could not help but stare and be pleased with how perfect she was.  
  
Now as he looked at her back he felt anger like he never had before. Why someone would hurt this beautiful and delicate creature was beyond him. Though he did know one thing he wanted to hurt who ever had done such a thing to her. When she started to cry he was torn between leaving her alone and going to comfort her which he had never done for anyone else before.  
  
In the end he decided to comfort her in the vain hope that she would also tell him something about her past as well as what was troubling her so much. Vegeta knew in away it was too much to ask but could not help but try, besides the urge to comfort her was too great for him to ignore.  
  
Placing himself beside the Bulma he looked over to her face. It took her awhile to notice him and to look up but when she did he had the chance to look into her blue eyes and what he say there was more pain then he could ever dream of. In all his years of killing under Freiza he had never seen such a look of raw pain and anger.  
  
Carefully he placed a hand on her back tracing one of her scars. It was then that he could not help but ask what had caused them. "Onna who has done this to you?" he said in a concerned tone.  
  
This tone did not go unnoticed by Bulma who was touched by it. Few man had seen her scars but those who had where repulsed and would look at her with disgust. Now for the first time some one was showing concern and looking as though the scars mater not at all only who and wait had caused them. At first she was hesitant to respond but in the end she decided to answer as best she could. "I got them a very long time ago. In a land far from here at a place that is so old no one knows what its true purpose was."  
  
Vegeta did not know how to respond to this. For he could not fathom what she meant when she said a place so old that no one knows it purpose. How could a place he that old if she was only 16. He wanted to ask more but was hesitant to do so. Instead he pulled her into him and she in turn but put her head in the crock of his next continuing to cry.  
  
"Onna what is troubling you so to cry, I have never seen you do so before." He said decided to change subjects well sort of.  
  
"Yes, I guess it would be odd to see me cry. There is only one person still alive today who has seen my tears." She said in a quite voice. It was then that she decided that she must tell the prince something the burden was to great some one need to know.  
  
"Vegeta as you know I had many secrets, I do not know why but I feel I can tell. Though you must promise not to take any action as of now regarding any of these secrets. I know some of them will shock you beyond belief but they are true and I will prove it to you." In the same quite voice.  
  
"I will keep secret everything you tell me this night, but do not feel pressured to do so I know you will in time." He said in a voice that contained much sincerity as well as a little interest and excitement.  
  
"As much as I would like to keep secret from you my past, I feel I no longer can. For I trust and like you unlike anyone else I have ever met."  
  
"I like you to onna" said Vegeta in a passion filled voice before kissing her.  
  
For both the kiss was passion filled. It sparked feelings inside the two that they had long that dead. As it continued each became needier for the other. In the end however it was broken off as the two came up for air. Vegeta went to kiss her again but before he could Bulma stopped him.  
  
"This can go no further until you hear my story for it might greatly affect your opinion of me."  
  
"Onna I do not think anything could affect my feelings for you."  
  
"We shell see Vegeta we shell see." Said Bulma in a said voice.  
  
Gently pulling away from Vegeta. Bulma stood up and concentrated with all her might she made her tail come out of her body. It felt good to have it out in the warm air of Vegetasei. Then in a hesitant voice Bulma said "The first thing you most know about be is the fact they I'm saiyan and more then that I'm a saiyan princess."  
  
This knowledge shocked Vegeta so much that he looked like a deer about to be run over by a car. The thoughts that went through his head where so many that he could only process a few of them, she was saiyan. Then there was the question of how and the princess business was too much for him to take. That info was more then he could even say. One thing that did surprise him was one of his own thoughts of the fact that she was saiyan they could mate. Why he thought this was beyond him but the idea very much pleased him.  
  
After this initial shock he finally managed to ask "How can this be there are no saiyans of color they died out with the fall of the Riyoko kingdom over 2,000 years ago." The look she gave him after he said this was one like I know think about it.  
  
"I know that because I was there at the fall of the Riyoko kingdom. My parents saved me by sending into space they where the king and queen of the Riyoko kingdom." Said Bulma regretfully "I remember little of them for I was only 6 at the time I left. I lost most of my memory when I crashed however and it has only been coming back in small bits and pieces sense being here."  
  
In a disbelieving voice Vegeta asked "How can that be you would be over 2,000 yrs old and you yourself said that you where 16."  
  
"Actually Vegeta I said that I was genetically 16 not that I actually was."  
  
"Ok what does that mean?"  
  
Sitting back down on the ground she looked to Vegeta sense saying all of these she had not looked into his eyes. What she saw there was questioning more then anything else though she did she a little hate for what she was unsure but it made her shiver for a second.  
  
This shiver did not go unnoticed by Vegeta who pulled Bulma over to him and hugged her tight and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then in a very assuring voice he said "My feelings are still the same as they where before do not fear. Now answer my question."  
  
"Vegeta it means I'm immortal, I can not die well I can now but it is hard to explain."  
  
This yet again shocked Vegeta he found it hard to believe, actually he did not believe it at all although it was the only explanation that made sense.  
  
Bulma seen his disbelief decided it was time for proof. So she formed a small ki blast and shot it into her heart. Vegeta looked at her in shock and half crying said "Why the fuck did you do that. You can not fucking die on me now onna."  
  
Just before she completely died she whispered in his ear "Do not worry I will be back the only thing I will hate is the scare this will leave not to mention the pain."  
  
He started to cry as he felt her body die but about a minute after she opened her eyes with shock and was alive again. Vegeta was sure she had been dead so seen her alive made him swallow all his disbelief and pulled her tighter. Then whisper in her ear "Do not ever do that again onna."  
  
She nodded again and placed her head in the crock of his shoulder looking into his eyes. What she saw in them made her hearth melt there was love and concern in its rawest form and it made her happier then she had been in years.  
  
"Now little one how did you become upon this immortality of yours I'm assuming you where not born with it."  
  
She nodded her head saying 'yes she was not born with these' then responded bitterly "Gero or as he calls himself now Dr. Gero is the cause of what I am."  
  
As she looked into Vegeta's cold black eyes she knew what she could not explain everything the way it need to be explained. Bulma had to show him, so taking a deep breath she asked him or rather told him "I will show you if you let me."  
  
He nodded yes and then she placed her hands on ether side of his head after crawling out of his embrace reluctantly.  
  
Then using her telepathic powers she showed him her past all of it. She decided that instead of letting him live it she would guide him through it. For she also knew she need to release some of her memories if she ever wished too truly move on. 


	6. note to readers

Ok peps this is not an update sorry. This is more or less me telling you that if you want me to post more you are going to have to review because I will finish these stories regardless of weather or not I post them. The only thing is I hate taken the time to post and shit if no one wants to read this or give me good feed back. Again I'm sorry this is not an update on any of my stores just a note.  
  
However for those of you that read Immortality and Death I will be updating thanks to one very nice reviewer Dark Bulma who had a birth day not to long ago so I will get the latest chapter of that out on Friday at the latest. I would have gotten it out sooner but school is a bitch and I have a cold/flu right now. 


	7. a walk in the past

Entering a dark void they came to the first of her memories, in the castle of Vegetasei long ago. A young Bulma ran down the halls of the caste causing mischief and mayhem where ever she went, though the entire palace still loved her none the less. Also they saw her many lonely times in her room. For she had now friends much like Vegeta when he was little. It is hard to be royalty for you cannot make friends with people your age for there are none around. This childhood memories however did not last for long and ended when Vegeta's ancestries stormed the castle forcing Bulma's parents to send her into the unknown area's of space.  
  
Everything went back again until the landing on earth. As Bulma stared at her younger self she felt pity for what was about to become of the happy, lonely, and naive girl. Now having lived her life Bulma saw how insincere Gero had been that day. They watched the days she spent with him in fast pace until the came upon the incident with her tail. At that moment everything slowed down for a time she never wanted to relive this moment but she had to. Grabbing her tail she stroked it softly reassuring that I was not happening again.  
  
Vegeta saw this and turned to her "what is wrong onna?"  
  
Pointing to the scene in front of her as tears came out of her eyes she said nothing.  
  
What Vegeta saw he could hardly believe his anger toward Gero grew to unknown bounds watching what he did. Not even Frieza had been that cruel in his beatings. Taking the now trembling Bulma into his arms he whispered quietly in her ear "it is over it is just a memory."  
  
Bulma just muttered under her breath "he will pay, he will pay for all this pain he has done me."  
  
The rest of the years with Gero passed fast again though there where many beatings. Towards the end Vegeta had to ask "why did you never run. You could have easily beaten him."  
  
Taking a breath Bulma replied from with in his tight embrace "I did not know, I had never tested my strength he also said he was hiding his from me." Then angrily she said "Like a stupid child I believed him."  
  
To calm her Vegeta just hugged her tight. The last of her days with Gero where under way, he watch in anticipation as the day came of Bulma's great gift.  
  
That day was one Bulma could never block out when she saw it appear she could not help but mutter "stupid day what a fucking gift. I could not even end the pain grrr."  
  
This day went by slowly for it was an important day in Bulma's life. Vegeta almost cheered for her when she left Gero. For he figured that had to be the worse of her life. Though he still wondered then where she had gotten the scares on her back for Gero had never beaten her back. He was soon to find out.  
  
The city of Rome was so different the day she went there after leaving Gero then it was today. Little stood of the old city it made her happy to know that she had out lived them all. She still did wish to see what was left however in ruins. All of this brought a shiver down Bulma's spine as she snuggled closer to Vegeta's warm chest.  
  
In a concerned tone Vegeta asked "What is wrong onna? The worst is over."  
  
She gave him a look that said you have no clue then quietly spoke "You have no idea for what is to come next made me what you see today. Gero was evil but my short time with him had not left me all that heartless."  
  
Vegeta looked a bit confused at this statement but decided he would find out what she meant soon enough. Fallowing her gaze Vegeta turned his attention back to the scenes in front of him. When he saw her capture he was shocked. He knew humans where not that strong.  
  
"Onna why did you not escape them?"  
  
Smiling a sad smile Bulma responded "because I had no power to do such. For you see copper a metal of earth takes away our powers. Granted I still had my mind powers put I was too shocked at not having my physical strength to use them. For I thought I was safe, humans should have posed me no threat. Not to mention Vegeta I was still naive I knew Gero was not nice but I though others could be trusted. Though it took me little time to find the falseness of that."  
  
The years in the coliseum where relatively the same painful and unbearable to the point of insanity, the past them quickly for one year was the same as the last. Bulma during this time explained things to Vegeta things he did not understand on her actions or on what was occurring in terms of culture.  
  
It was hard for Vegeta to watch these years of her life. He knew now that he had been right in the sad statement that Gero was nothing compared to these many years of her life. Well he watched them he gained a great respect for her because he was not even sure he could survive such a life. At last they came to an end for which Vegeta was great full because they where coming too hard for even him to watch. The beatings, the rape, the forced killing made him sick, angry, and a swirl of other emotions.  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta as her final days in the coliseum came. Seeing the anger and sickness as well as the other emotions in his eyes she tried to comfort him. In a soft voice she said to him as he held her ever tighter. "They are coming to an end. The years that are to come are not bad for me at all. Though they are lonely and grueling beyond belief I was safe at last."  
  
In a said laugh she added as she saw herself take up her new life after the coliseum in Rome. "The assassin Bulma and dame I was good. I did it for longer then I can remember it was the only life that I could hide who I was, well still having a good life. So many times I wanted to say who I was but never could for during those years I was truly lonely. Always on the move never being able to trust anyone."  
  
In truth Vegeta really loved watching these years of Bulma's life; they where very interesting and proved her to be a very smart onna. Though he did understand her loneliness during those years, it was like his own when working for Frieza purging.  
  
As the last years of her life came about Bulma could not help but smile. For the years with the Briefs had been joy filled as well as meeting the love able guff Goku. However, when they came to the day she meet Frieza and Gero, she let out a low growl.  
  
For a second Vegeta was surprised as to way. Then however he over heard the conversation that had gone on between Gero and herself for Bulma had it play in his mind. He also got to over her Frieza's comments and understanding there full meaning now he be came pissed. Vegeta was also mad at Gero but he would give him to Bulma for she deserved revenge on that bastured more then he did. For Gero had only hurt him through hurting Bulma.  
  
Coming out of this dream world Bulma feel forward into Vegeta who caught her just as he woke up from the dream as well. For a second he was scared that something had happened to her so he shook her for a second till she woke up. Looking into his eyes she smiled.  
  
"Vegeta do not worry I'm just a little tired. This has been very emotional for me not to mention how hard it is to do what I have just done to your mind."  
  
Nodding in agreement Vegeta just set her down in his lap.  
  
In a soft voice he said "Onna I would never hurt you no matter your past your power or anything. I will protect you to the very last. It is ok now nothing bad will happen to you again."  
  
At that she looked up into his eyes as if to see the truth and what she saw there made her heart melt. He cared he truly cared no mater what he was there and protecting her. She snuggled closer into him and shivered with relief.  
  
He started to stroke her back to calm her down. Then he placed a kiss on her four head and hugged her again. Vegeta never knew he could show so much emotion or had so much but he could not help it. His need to comfort this woman show her that she was loved and safe was beyond even the want to kill Frieza.  
  
With the utmost caution he turned her eyes up to his and placed a light kiss on her lips. Soon after she kissed him back with more passion then he ever thought possible coming from one person. It was then he realized this woman with in his arms need love beyond all things so much like himself. She had never felt need or wanted for who and what she was she wanted acceptance and love. Vegeta knew he could give it to her, he just hoped she would have him. His past was so bad and he was at times such an evil person he could not even believe it.  
  
Bulma reading this from his mind looked up into his eyes and decided to bare her sole to him "Vegeta I would love you no matter what you did in the past, for as you have seen I'm no more innocent then you."  
  
This heart felt remark made Vegeta smile for the first time in his life. As he hugged Bulma yet again he whispered in her ear. "I love you to and thank you." He then gave her a very passion filled kiss.  
  
For the longest time they just sat there comforting each other. Both for the first time in there life felt like they had found their place in life.  
  
Bulma turned her head up to Vegeta's and said in a quite voice "Thank you."  
  
At the Vegeta just kissed her softly and then said "I have something to show you."  
  
Bulma nodded as Vegeta held her tight and flew back to the palace landing on a balcony high above the ground. He then let her down lightly. She started to look over at the wonderful view but then Vegeta grabbed her arm and lead her into the room. As her eyes got use to the light she looked around in shock.  
  
This was her room. It was they way it looked the day she left minus the thick layer of dust. So overwhelmed by this she sank to her knees looking at Vegeta in question as he stood by the balcony.  
  
Seeing the question in her eyes he replied quietly "There has never been a need to use this room during the Vegeta family ruling. So it was kept they way it was the day the Riyoko empire fell. When I saw it in your mind I had to bring you here."  
  
To this Bulma did not respond she just continued to look around in amazement as memories of her early childhood flooded back to her. At last she got up and went over the dark wooded vanity mirror and sat down in her chair looking in the mirror. She could remember sitting there as a child. Carefully wiping the dust away from the mirror she looked at herself.  
  
She had changed so much from those days. Although she did not look old the look in her eyes was enough to make some one cry. Bulma having lived more then a lifetime of pain had become someone her younger self would never have known. The happy child she was no longer. Now she hid secrets and buried pain deep with in herself.  
  
Through out all of this Vegeta just watched her knowing there was nothing he could do. Seeing her sit down at her mirror he could not help but wonder what she was seeing or thinking. Bulma sensing this lead him into her mind and showed him. The things he saw made his heart break. For it seemed now she remember her full childhood she had lived it. He saw how she had changed so much from herself back then.  
  
Feeling this overwhelming pain he went over to her and held her shoulders tight. Then he light placed a kiss on her lips and said quietly "You may move in here if you like."  
  
To this she just nodded and turned around to look in his eyes. Just to reconfirm his love once she saw it she held on to him as if she where to die. Then using all of her strength she asked a question that truly hurt her pride "Vegeta my I stay with you tonight."  
  
This statement shocked Vegeta but he was also made happy by it. In a compassion filled voice he responded, "Yes you may little one." Before picking her up and leaving her childhood room, for his own.  
  
Once there he placed her on his large bed. His room was filled with many different shades of blue and red as well as so silver. The bed had nice red silk sheets on it which Bulma pulled down and crawled into. Vegeta fallowed shortly after and pulled her close to him.  
  
He could feel her relax under his touch which relived him greatly. Turner her over to face him he lucked deep into her blue eyes. Vegeta knew at that moment that he loved her more then anything and he would stand by her no mater what. Taking a deep breath he decided to do something very rare of him, start a conversation.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"How much my world has changed how much I have lost. The past however is the past. I must put it to rest and face the future. Frieza must not gain power for if he does the universe will be thrown in to chaos beyond imagination. Right now he is stoppable however if he gains my power he can have whatever he wants. For I'm strong and can protect myself but not strong enough to defeat him, you most do that. It is your destiny to become the best of our race."  
  
In a very confident filled voice Vegeta stated something he truly did not feel. "I will and then I can protect you. There is no why you will ever go to that monster."  
  
Looking into his eyes Bulma could tell he was unsure however it still helped. He was willing to protect her that was enough. At that moment she let down the guard to her heart and let Vegeta in. Slowly she swiped the back of her hand along his face then placed a small kiss upon his lips. "Thank you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked into her eyes when she said this and saw how she had lost the battle to protect her heart. So in the same way he let down the guard to his own and then placed a single thought in Bulma's mind. 'I love you onna.'  
  
This made Bulma shed a tear of joy which rain down her face and was wiped away by Vegeta. Who pulled her closer to him and kissed her with all the passion he felt in his heart and soul.  
  
Wanting to repay the favor Bulma kissed him back well placing in his mind her own thoughts 'I love you too Geta.' Then bearing her neck to him she placed another thought into his head. 'You my take from me what it is I have to give, it has been both my gift and my curse.'  
  
Not knowing what to do Vegeta looked into her sad blue eyes that looked like a calm dark lake. He then spoke not really liking the sharing of thoughts "Onna Bulma you do not have to give this to me. I just want your love nothing more."  
  
Looking in Vegeta's pitch black eyes Bulma responded in a quite whisper as a tear rolled down cheek. "Vegeta I never wanted this gift. I never wanted to be immortal. I give this to you for I trust you with it." Taking a deep breath she continued "I do not wish to watch you die you have given my life a meaning a purpose once more. If I ever lost you I could not survive. Take this from me please I no longer want to be alone."  
  
Taking her into a passion filled kiss Vegeta placed one last thought in her mind 'I love you onna. Thank you.' He then bit down on her neck taking in her rich red blood as though it where life's force.  
  
Again he flashed through Bulma's past only this time he felt her emotion throughout her life as well. What he felt made a tear come to his eye as he drew in the last of her once immortal blood. Immediately he felt the change his power was given new fuel and his mind was one with hers.  
  
Once he regained his senses again he turned her head to his own so that he could look her in to her deep blue eyes. Then he placed a kiss on her soft lips and mouthed 'Thank You.'  
  
Laying her down on the bed he began to kiss every bit of her soft flesh as his tail went around her tiny waist. Her taste was on of honey and chocolate, she also smelled of the deepest ocean breeze. Running his fingers through her long blue hair he shuttered with desire. She was everything he wanted and more.  
  
As he took her warm breast into his mouth he could hear her purr an ecstasy. At the same time he massaged the other till it was as hard as its brother. He then tasted it as his hand went behind her tiny back and lifted her to him.  
  
Bulma just purred as unknown sensations rocked her tiny body. Her tail went around Vegeta's waist wanting him closer and a part of her. She could not remember when they had lost their clothing. Surely Vegeta had ripped it from them moments earlier.  
  
Her small hands ran the length of his chest going over every muscle with care. Letting them rest on his back as her body began to shutter with anticipation. When he slipped two of his fingers into her she bucked against him hard, matching the rhythm of them until she burst from pleasure.  
  
Vegeta now knew she was ready. He positioned himself over her small entrance and looked into her deep blue eyes. In them he saw anticipation and fear; he wondered where the fear came from until he remembered she had never made love before. For in the past she had been forced her body had never responded this way before. Sex to her before this had been painful and a punishment.  
  
To comfort her fears he spoke softly to her. "Onna I would never hurt you, trust me."  
  
Bulma just nodded to this. For as much as she wanted him she feared what he would do because in the past it has always been shameful and hurtful to her.  
  
Sliding into her with swiftly Vegeta waited for her to relax beneath him. Once she was calm she bucked her hips against his own, he then began. At first it was slow but his pace became fast as she pushed him on. Eventually the both hit their peak and clung to each other until it passed.  
  
Drawing out of her he rolled of and then pulled her small form next to his own. They then both entered a deep restful sleep do to the events of the day that had been very taxing on them both.  
  
Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I hope you liked this new chapter. I will try to get another one out this weekend if I can. If not I promise to have one out next weekend. Thanks again to my reviews. 


	8. return

As the early morning light entered Vegeta's bedroom the saiyan prince slowly woke up remember the events of the past night. Looking over at the onna in his arms he gave a small smirk. She looked so peaceful in sleep like the weights of her life never happened. It was still so much for him to take what she had gone through how long she had lived. Vegeta just wanted to take away all the pain but he did vow to protect her from more pain in the future.  
  
Slowly wiping a strand of hair of her peaceful face he placed a small kiss on her check. "What have you done to me onna? I have never felt like this before I would not take it back for the world but still it is not like me. When I'm with you I loss all my rage anger and pain; till only you are there."  
  
A thousand thoughts went through Vegeta's head as he waited for Bulma to wake up. About an hour after he got up she slowly started to wake-up. Vegeta had just stayed lying next to her the whole time not wanting to let her small body out of his arms. His tail ways still wrapped protectively around her waist and hers was around his lower thigh. That as one thing he would never for get finding out she was a saiyan was almost too good to be true.  
  
Opening her eyes Bulma turned to the saiyan prince who was awake and looking into her bright blue eyes. Looking into his dark eyes saw love, respect, and pride for her. This made her smile before saying anything.  
  
In a soft voice Bulma said "Good morning Vegeta."  
  
Smirking Vegeta captured her lips in a light but passionate kiss. "Good morning onna."  
  
Not being able to resist starting a small argument Bulma responded. "Will you ever call me anything but onna I do have a name."  
  
Still smirking he replied calmly. "I know but what would be the fun in using it you look so much better when you are angry."  
  
Lightly hitting him on the shoulder Bulma smiled for once she was happy truly happy. She would not give up this moment for the world.  
  
In a calm voice Vegeta added "now that is know way for the future queen of Vegetasei to act."  
  
This statement made tears come to Bulma's eyes. For in the back of her mind she still felt he might dumb her. Her past was so great, she was by no means pure and he had lied to him. Still however he wanted her not only as his mate but at his queen.  
  
Wiping the tears going down her cheeks with his thumb Vegeta kissed her again. "It is alright onna I would never leave you, no mater what."  
  
Not being able to form words at the time Bulma just kissed him with all the love in her. To which her eagerly responded full force, with in seconds he was on top of her looking down in to her aqua colored eyes. Every time he looked in the he thought he would drowned in their depth.  
  
Slowly he began to trail kiss down her soft tummy until he came to her womanhood. Once there he went back up and capture her mouth in a passion filled kiss. Before placing his lips on one her well rounded breasts, taking it into his mouth he sucked on it like it was the giver of life. After her nipple hardened and her breathing became horse he turned his attention to her other. At the same point he placed two of his fingers in her hot wet womanhood which was more then ready for him. Pumping the in and out of her as she gripped him he felt her shake with her first orgasm.  
  
Once it was done he moved his mouth down to her womanhood to lap the juices off of her making her shutter beneath him. After carefully licking his fingers he placed his mouth over hers again. He then placed his hardened organ above her and entered swiftly. With in moments they where ridding each other with much furry and passion.  
  
As Bulma's first orgasm came upon her she ran her sharp nails over the princes back making him moan with both pain and pleasure. Once her second orgasm came Vegeta felt he could no long take the tight sweat bliss that he was experiencing without going over the edge. Restraining himself he entered for one final round pumping with all his might. Once he felt her walls restrict his hard organ again. He roared as his own orgasm came along with hers. For a few moments the just sat there taking in the pleasure of it all.  
  
After they both stopped shacking Vegeta rolled on to his back. Not wanting to leave her just yet he rolled her on top of him. For a time the just stayed that way looking into each others eyes saying nothing just seeing into the others sole.  
  
Softly Bulma spoke. "I love you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smiled at this a true smile rare for him indeed. He then placed a thought in her head 'I love you to Bulma/woman; I will never let you go.'  
  
Smiling at this Bulma kissed him and smiled. Again she just prayed this moment would never end but that pray was not to be. With in seconds someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes" yelled Vegeta.  
  
From behind the door a frightened voice was heard. "I'm sorry sir but Frieza and his friend are here. They wish on audience with your majesty."  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta bolted up at this knowledge and gave each other questioning looks. Quickly they got out of bed and headed down to the thrown room where they knew they would find Frieza and Gero.  
  
Upon entering the large room they saw Frieza sitting in the king's thrown and Gero in the queen's. Glaring at the two Vegeta direct his attention to Frieza and asked calmly in a manner he did not at all feel. "Frieza to what do I owe this honor?"  
  
Frieza neglected the lack of use of his title and replied the prince's question with a smirk and said. "Well you see Vegeta I was going to come back in a month but well I decided to come and tell you some news of which I have just found out."  
  
Coldly Vegeta asked "and what might that be?"  
  
"Well you see, your father was on his why to the cold kingdom for a peace treaty as you know. But, unfortunately he never made it to my home world my father has already told me as much. I'm sorry for your lose." Finished Frieza with a smirk.  
  
Glaring death at Frieza, Vegeta said almost too calmly. "I'm sure you are. Thank you however for this knowledge I shell tell the people of Vegetasei that they have a new king."  
  
"I'm sure they will be overjoyed. Well that is all I came here for. Gero let us leave; we will be back in a few weeks to finish of this treaty thing we started earlier. Really it was foolish of your father to go into space for this treaty being I came here anyway. Maybe he thought I my father would give a better deal. Oh well we must be off." Directing his attention to Bulma he said quietly to her. "As for you my dear I'm looking forward to seeing to soon."  
  
During this time Gero and Bulma where in the throws of there own conversation. 'My pet I have the feeling you have given my gift away. I must say I'm disappointed now you are of no use to Frieza or me. Oh well you will die soon enough.'  
  
Bulma spat back in her mind. 'It was no gift it was a curse. I'm happy it is gone and you are wrong about me dying you will be the one to fall.'  
  
'My dear you know I cannot be killed.'  
  
Smirking Bulma responded. 'Who said anything about killing Gero? For all the torture you put me through I think you deserve some of your own medicine the best part is I do not have to worry about you dying during.'  
  
This just made Gero smile 'my dear you truly are everything I hoped you would be granted you are on the wrong side and for that you will die. But, still you are the student I always wanted cruel and mean.'  
  
Bulma did not let her shock be shown and just shut up until Gero and Frieza had left. Though what Frieza said to her was scary she did not let it show. Once they left she turned to Vegeta who was also in his own shock over what had happened between him and Frieza. Bulma knew little of this due to her preoccupation with Gero but she knew his father was dead. She also knew it was not his death that troubled him but something else. It took her a second to realize he was scared about what was to come for the future could take many turns at this time they had to be ready.  
  
Once her thoughts where collected, Bulma was the first one to speak looking directly into the prince's deep black eyes. "Vegeta, we must train."  
  
Vegeta just looked at her in shock over this statement for what could she mean by we. Bulma caught his thought on this one for her mind was far more advanced then the saiyan prince's or rather the saiyan king's. Even though they where bonded mates she still had not let him read her thoughts with the exception of last night. It was not because she did not trust him but she was used to having heavy mental walls up.  
  
Smiling Bulma responded "Vegeta, there is much you have left to learn."  
  
Again Vegeta looked at her like she was insane.  
  
"Vegeta what I'm trying to say is I must train you because your mind is very weak." Even though Vegeta shoot her a hateful look at this she just went on. "I'm not saying you are not smart what I'm saying is there is much you have to learn about telepathy and telekinesis. You will need both in your battle with Frieza. Also it is the only way to get at your true power." Looking in to his deep eyes Bulma took a breath and went on. "Vegeta last night I felt with in you a power so great you could kill Frieza with your pinky but you have not reached it. Not because you are not strong enough but because you cannot find it. I will help you however to find it for although I'm not very strong physically my mental powers are beyond your imagination."  
  
Once she was finished Vegeta just looked at her in awe. It was then he realized that Bulma was not letting him into her mind and her mental walls where stronger then anything he had ever felt. This was very weird because bonded mates where suppose to be able to reach into each others minds rather easily.  
  
Again Bulma smiled at how easy it was to read his mind. She felt him put up a mental block but nothing she could not get through with in seconds. "Vegeta, you have much left to learn for you are right it should be easy to get into your mates head. However, I have mental training beyond your wildest dreams my mind is very strong."  
  
Finally Vegeta decided to say something he was rather irritated by this turn of events. But, really however it could have been worse and he know it so reluctantly he responded. "Very well onna lets get to it."  
  
"Sure thing Vegeta but lets go somewhere where no one will disturbed us for you are going to get a crash course in mental power. And you will need total concentration really hard."  
  
"Very well then we will head back to our room." This made Bulma smile again for what seemed like the thousandth time in a few hours. It was so funny she had never been so happy in her life even with impending danger right around the corner. The only thing that made her a little sad was the idea of training Vegeta she had the feeling he was not the best student and that this would be one hard lesson. Also she had not total Vegeta yet but she also planed on training physically because she was going to fight as well. Bulma was a saiyan after all even if only a few people know it.  
  
Once they got to their room Bulma went to sit on the bed and Vegeta joined her not saying a word. The room had been cleaned of their nightly activities and the bed was made nicely.  
  
"Alright Vegeta I'm going to take you into my mind. Now this time you are not going to see my past or anything. What you are going to see is my mental power as well as the organization of my inner mind. The things you see are not real it is the world I have made inside my mind. It makes little sense but I will be there to guide you."  
  
All Vegeta could do was nod at this for he had no clue what she meant. However, he was sure he would find out soon enough.  
  
Placing her hands on ether side of Vegeta's head she closed her eyes. Vegeta left his open for a time and as she opened her mind and power to him. He saw her physical for surround him and her with a dark blue aura unlike anything he had ever felt before it was full of emotion and power all at the same time.  
  
When his mind entered hers he was immediately surrounded by darkness and felt like he was falling. As hard as he tried he could not fly so he just fell think he would hit the ground. He never did however he just slowly came to a stop and found him self in what looked like the gates to heaven or hell.  
  
Slowly he made his way to the entrance as Bulma appeared beside him her tail out behind her. For a second he thought it was funny he did not even notice her lack of a tail well meeting with Frieza and Gero.  
  
Bulma caught this though and turned to him and began to speak in a quite and calm voice. "Well I had to hide my tail I do not believe the people of Vegetasei would accept me as a saiyan. Not to mention it is my natural reaction to hide it at all times." Looking at her blue tail behind her she almost whispered. "It has caused me much pain but I love it none the less. Anyway these are the gates to my mind. She we go." At this she gave him her hand.  
  
Slowly she opened the gates with her mind and the entered what looked like a futuristic zoo. With different things on display behind glass or bars, looking into them he saw things like numbers flying at high rates, machines making things, bolts of light fighting each other and more. It made little sense and he stared at Bulma in question.  
  
"You see Vegeta my mind has why too much going on and too much power to not organize it in some why. I can not afford to think of everything at once or try to control it all at once. That is why I have many of my thoughts in this." Swiping her hand around the whole of the scene "at the front are the things I use the most. Towards the back are things I try to forget or not use." Pointing to a glass cage in the back "there are my emotions I keep them far away though they seem to come back anyway. They are the only thing I could never control. I would let them free but I cannot."  
  
Vegeta looked at her in questioning.  
  
Looking a little shame tears came to her eyes even though they did not fall. "Because they are to powerful my emotions can take over my whole being if a let them. And for most of my life they have been sadness and regret. Sure I was mad about what happened to me but my anger has never stayed very long unless something was there to drive it. When I was free of the arena there was nothing to drive it and well I had to deal for the first time with emotions beyond description."  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes Bulma looked him in the eyes. "Anyway let's begin your training. We can talk about some of this other stuff later."  
  
Leading him to a field a ways from the cages she sat down on the grass. He fallowed suit and waited for her to begin. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand to his heart and then she slowly began to draw out of him the power she saw inside.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers I hope you like this new chp. Have a great weekend and I will try to update sometime next weekend it depends on weather or not I work. Later. 


	9. dreams

Hey all thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope that everyone had a happy valentines day even if it is not my most fav holiday. So here for you is my Valentines day present to you all a nice long chp.  
Power began to radiate from Vegeta's body as Bulma slowly pulled it out. He could feel himself coming into power levels he had never dreamed of before. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on where it came from. But, he could not find the source.  
  
Opening them again he focused on Bulma's beautiful form as her small hand lay on his broad chest pulling out his power. As beads of sweet began to form on her borrow she opened her eyes. They looked distant and pain, though Vegeta could not guess from what. He was startled even more when she let out a last scream and a great power erupted from him. Engulfing him with in a golden light, it was then he knew he had reached his goal.  
  
So entranced was he by this power that he got up and did not notice Bulma fall down in exhaustion. For about 10min all he could do was go through a few katas at light speed reveling in his power. It was not until he finished one of his most difficult that he looked at Bulma.  
  
She was slowly sitting up after falling; there was a weak smile on her face as she looked at him with his new found power. It had taken more out of her then she would have liked to get it out, for it was buried so deep with in him. But, after much strain she had managed to get to it. Only to find it was part of Vegeta's soul which made it so hard to release. For he guarded himself from the outside world as much as she did, luckily she had much training with this and was able to crack his barriers.  
  
The only problem was this was in her mind and she had helped him. Would Vegeta be able to release this power in real life was very uncertain. But, at least now he knew he had it and would never question if it was possible again.  
  
Seeing the tired woman Vegeta felt a twinge of pain know that he was the cause. Slowly he walked over to her side and sat beside her. Giving her a light kiss on the lips he mumbled 'thank you.'  
  
To this she just smiled before talking. "It was no problem, both your physical and mental body where ready for the power. All that was need was a trigger to release it from with in you."  
  
Taking a breath Bulma continued knowing what she would say next might not go over well with the prince. "But, you most remember this is only with in your spirit body. I cannot help you release the power with in you in real body. This is only meant to show you the power that you have inside." Looking into his eyes she added. "Vegeta you must let down the guard on your soul. It took more mental power then I have used in a 100 years to get past your guard. I know you want to not show feeling and emotion, and I can not blame you for I have done the same and still do. However, Vegeta this great power is only release through emotion and feeling. I was able to draw it out without here but this is not reality."  
  
Vegeta was shocked by this he refused to believe that this power was caused by emotion. It did not feel like it, the woman most be lying he would never bare his emotions minus anger and hate. Angrily he turned away from her and flew towards the cages of thoughts. He would show her, the saiyan prince did not want to show emotions, last night had been a one time deal. No more, he cared for her but he would not show it again. As for anyone else he would never show his weaknesses to them.  
  
Flying to the one that she said contained her most hard feelings and emotions. He knew what he was going to do, release it that's what. Though in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong to do this in someone else mind he could not help it. Vegeta was mad at her for asking such things of him. Even if her reason was total logical he did not care. Emotions where not his friend minus anger which was what he felt know. And when the saiyan prince was angry all hell broke loss.  
  
Watching in horror as Vegeta speed toward the clear glass cage that held all of her greatest pain and emotion, intent on opening it. Bulma could only scream out in mental horror, how could he do this to her. She though he cared but he was about to do something that would cause her more pain then he could ever imagine. For with in that raging cloud mass of emotion was more the Vegeta could imagine. It was not only the place where her most painful emotions went it was also where all those whom she had cause pain and who had caused her pain had gone. Granted they where all dead but their spirits where a live and well in her mind.  
  
Quickly through tear filled eyes she tried to put up anything that might block him. She released all over her other thoughts and focused on keeping the glass strong and putting anything she could think of in his way. Vegeta however just went threw them all with out a thought.  
  
Bulma's last thoughts as she heard the glass break where of why. Why had she trusted him? Why had she not powered up along with him knowing his reaction would be bad? Why did he not get what this would do?  
  
Breaking the glass with a fist, Vegeta felt his anger release. Standing here he tried to recount what he had done and why. Just as he realized what he had done he heard the most blood ranching scream he had ever heard. It was then he noticed the dark cloudy sky and the chose that was everywhere in the once bright and organized place.  
  
Things began to attack him as he stood there, people from her past emotions which had taken form. Slowly the most over welling emotion of all went into Vegeta it was one of loneliness and despair, an emotion he knew well. However, Bulma's emotion greater and more powerful, and with it came flashes of memory that had caused it. These memories Vegeta had already seen before, but now he felt everything she did upon seeing them in real life. One of the saddest of all was when Bulma out of boredom decided to track a family's life over the years.  
  
He saw them as she did, unknowingly becoming attached to them over time. She even dared to interact with them on occasion and was a friend of the family for over 10yrs. However, eventually she had to leave to hide her identity but, she still watched them close. As the once young children she had watched grew older, getting married, having families of their own. Losing kids to disease and husbands to other women, that she watched in silent wanting to go and comfort them. to help. Even sadder was watching the first couple die, they where the ones she had first decided to fallow along with their children.  
  
These two she had befriended early in their marriage before their kids. 15 yrs later the husband died leaving the woman with 3 kids from 10-13. She had to marry them off early because she could not support them. Thought it broke her heart for when they married they went far from home never to be seen by her again. First she lost her husband then slowly all of her kids. But, still she lived on for over 50 more years all on her own becoming one of the oldest women in the country. All of this Bulma watched and it saddened her on many levels. She had never known love, she would not grow old and die, but she could watch others do so.  
  
Coming out of this painful memory Vegeta understood a little bit more of how hard it was for her to be immortal. Not only did she have a hard life but she had to watch and see things that pained her very soul. Seeing many memories like this he understood why these thoughts and emotions had been stored away. They caused enough pain to make you want to die, yet she could not.  
  
After a long struggle with this emotion he finally got it out of him. He then looked for Bulma, he found her where he had left her. Though he could barely recognize her, for her clothing was ripped beyond recognition and her hair was bloody and mess. Spirits and emotions where attacking her at ever turn. He wanted to run and help but he found himself restrained by a memory as well.  
  
As he struggled to get away from the grasp of the guard who had worked at the Coliseum and beating Bulma he felt his power drain. It was then he remember what copper could do and feeling up to his neck he realized he had on a collar of copper put on by the guard well he was in though. That was why he had to struggle with the weak earthling.  
  
He screamed in frustration as the man began to beat him with a whip and he could do nothing. Looking to where Bulma sat curled in a ball he saw her look up with red tear stained eyes. For a moment he did not notice the pain on his back as he read the pain in her eyes. She felt betrayed, hurt, and angry. In all truth Vegeta could not blame her, he wanted to go and beg for forgiveness but he could not.  
  
Not wanting to break the eye contact he bared all his emotions to her. Once he did a lone tear ran down her eye taking blood of her cheek along the way. It was so beautiful and painful at the same time that Vegeta was memorized. Until a hard blow from the whip hit his back tearing trough his flesh, this caused him to scream out and close his eyes.  
  
Bulma then screamed in frustration and with all her might she fought to get Vegeta out of her mind. If he stayed her he would die, for his beating was killing him. And though he did not know it he could die in this world, where as it would just drive Bulma to the state of mental break down and lose.  
  
With all her might she concentrated the mental power the she still controlled at Vegeta. This broke down all protection to herself and opened the cages to the few things that had not been let out like her scientific mind, it would do little in terms of harm but it was one more thing to fix.  
  
Vegeta just stared at her in surprise as she screamed and he saw a light gather around him as he slowly left her mind. He could see that to do this she had let down all protection to herself and spirits and emotions where walking through her and beating her even more. Why was she letting him get out he had caused this, maybe he could help. A tear ran down his eye as he felt himself return to his own body. Though not before he got one last though from Bulma 'you can die here, please win against Frieza and Gero if I cannot make it out. I love you.'  
  
Opening his eyes he looked at her sweat drench pale form lying on the bed. Reaching out to touch it he realized it was as cold as ice. Pulling her in to his arms he felt a tear run down his cheek. "I'm sorry little one, I'm so sorry."  
  
He then tried to reach into her mind, though he did not have great telepathic communication he figured he mind might reach hers through the bond. All he found was a dark wall blocking him from her thoughts. Vegeta's mind cried and agony 'what had he done. She had trusted him and he threw it in her face. Now she was fighting a battle of sanity that was stacked heavily against her.  
  
Leaving her mental wall behind he turned to look at her again praying silently that she would make it out.  
  
Well there it is peps I hope you like it. And as always review.  
  
Oh and on a last note a good story The Saiyan Android Sage it is found at fanfiction.net, also check out Princess who of where? On mediaminer.  
  
Later peps, enjoy the weekend I will try to get out another chp if I can. 


	10. coming back

Well everyone here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy though I must say I'm disappointed in the number of reviews but what can you do. I will try to make this chapter a little bit longer since the last one was a little on the short side.  
  
Oh but on one good note I got an editor so after this chapter all my others will be edited, do to my lack of spelling and grammar skills. At last on with the story  
  
But remember read and review  
  
**********@@@@@@@@@***************  
  
Two days had past and Bulma's condition had improved very little. Vegeta refused to leave her side. He knew he should train but he was the one who caused this condition and it would just be wrong to leave her there even if there was nothing he could do. It was enough to know that he would he there when she awoke.  
  
Quietly he repeated the question that had been going through his head since she had left. "What have I done?" Looking out the large floor length window he sighed. She had to get better soon. He needed her and his people need her.  
  
Looking back to her again he pulled her into a tight embrace and wiped some hair out of her face. He then closed his eyes and slept for the first time in the last 2 days. Even though he wanted to be there when she awake; Vegeta need his rest for the up coming battle with Gero and Frieza. They had not said when they would return however Vegeta was rather sure it would be soon.  
  
Not long after sleep had clamed Vegeta he felt Bulma take in a large breath of air. Looking down at her face he saw that he eyes where open and that she was looking up at him in hatred and exhaustion.  
  
Pulling out of his embrace Bulma glared at the Vegeta who had just recently awoken. Wetting her dry lips she spoke in a low voice "how could you?"  
  
Vegeta did not know how to respond to this and just looked at her with regret filled eyes. His pride would not allow him to ask for forgiveness.  
  
Angrily Bulma moved further away and knelt on the edge of the bed facing Vegeta. "Do you have any clue what you did? I was lucky to make it out of there. My past is full of more pain then I care to ever see again and I had to do just that. I had to fight memories and spirits that took years to place away. There was a reason I told you not to touch that glass." Cried Bulma with a hate filled voice. Taking a deep breath tears came to her eyes "dame you" whispered Bulma as darkness clamed her.  
  
Before she fell to the ground Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her back on to the bed. Laying her out he kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." All the things she had said to him tore his soul and heart apart. He knew that when she awake she would not be happy with him. But, he was unprepared for the back lash and it hurt almost as much as seeing her fight her past. Vegeta knew it was unlikely that she would ever forgive but he needed her.  
  
The rest of the night Vegeta just sat in a chair by the bed waiting for her to awaken again. As dawn came her eyes slowly opened to glare at Vegeta yet again with hatred, the exhaustion however was gone and replaced by rage.  
  
"Vegeta I need food." These words shocked the prince but then when he thought about it she was a saiyan and not eating for 2 days well that was starvation to them. Yelling to the guard he demanded that food be brought at once.  
  
Though Bulma wanted to say more hunger her top concern along with taken a bath, now that one had been taken care of it was time for the other. Slowly getting out of bed she placed her unsteady feet on the cold marble floor. Not caring to look at Vegeta she just pushed herself off the bed to stand. About half way to the bathroom she felt the last of her energy leave her.  
  
Vegeta had watched her this whole time not knowing what to do. He knew that he approached her he would risk getting yelled at. But, as he saw her start to fall he ran quickly to her side. Though she glared at him she did not make an attempt to get out of his embrace. Picking her up he carried her the rest of the way into the bathroom. Starting a warm bath he sat her down and stood there staring the wall. Normal Vegeta would have looked her in the eye but seeing the hatred there every time he did was just too much.  
  
Bulma just watched the bath slowly fill with hot water. She was too tired to really say anything to Vegeta. Once it was full she tired to stand up but just fell back into the chair. In her mind she uttered curses in over 20 different languages.  
  
Watching her try to get up Vegeta smirked a little before putting on a face of indifference slowly he walked over to her and picked her up yet again. He then undressed her and placed her slowly in the steam water. The whole time he could not help but marvel at how perfect her body was despite the scares. It was even harder to keep down his arousal but he knew this was not the right time at all. Her slight blushed at him seeing her naked however made him smile, luck for him she did not see.  
  
Once in the warm water Bulma felt her tight muscles relax and she closed her eyes. She was too tired to wonder if Vegeta was going to stay or not. Right now she just wanted the water to take away the soreness and pain. A short while after she closed her eyes she felt something on her back. Turning her head around she saw Vegeta he was massaging away the knots in her shoulders and back.  
  
At first Bulma wanted to protest but it felt so good so she just sighed and gave in. Once he was done massaging and washing her back he began to wash her long blue/green hair. His hands felt so good massaging the rich shampoo into her scalp and hair. When he finished she let her body slide under water to get it out. Then slowly she came up again, Vegeta then conditioned her hair in the same ruff but gentle way.  
  
After about a half an hour she was finished with her bath. Vegeta slowly pulled her out and placed her in a light but fluffy robe and dried her hair with his ki. Then he sat her down in front of the food that had just been brought in. The moment she sat she dug into the food. With every bit he could see her energy return as she drank the last of her orange juice she turned to Vegeta who had just been watching her with concern and amazement.  
  
Now that she had her strength back Bulma did not know what to say. She was still pissed at him but he had been so sweet since she had gotten up it was hard to total loath him. Not to mention the bond through which she could feel his quilt over his actions and how much he loved her. Forcing him to look her in the eye she at last spoke.  
  
"What you have done should no be forgiven however I have lived to long to throw away one of the first good things in my life. So what was done shell just be forgotten and never spoke of again. It does however but a set back in our relationship and my trust of you."  
  
Vegeta almost jumped with joy over what she said granted it was not exactly what he wanted to hear. But, he knew what he wanted to hear was a little too much to hope for. Slowly nodding his head he agreed with what she had said.  
  
Seeing his agreement Bulma sighed, in her heart she had not forgiven him but there where things that need doing. So she had swallowed her anger and hate deciding to move on. But, again she placed an impenetrable wall around her mind.  
  
Sitting up Bulma walked over to the dresser and got on some spandex and then combed her hair placing it in a pony tail. Turn to Vegeta who was still in the same place just staring at her, she spoke. "It is time to train."  
  
Fallowing her down to the training rooms Vegeta did not know what to except. For he had never seen her power before except in memories and in a dreamscape, which made him rather excited to see it. When they got to the training room Vegeta immediately ordered everyone out. He did not want to others to know of what she was yet.  
  
Walking into the center of the room Bulma sat down and looked to Vegeta. "Now I will show you what my mental power can do in reality, then I will show you my physical power. Normal I would say we should spare but I think you must know what I can do first before you can understand."  
  
Though a little angry that he would not be fighting her right now he nodded and watched her. Slowly she closed her eyes and slowly levitated of the ground. Then Vegeta felt himself start to lift off the ground in his mind her heard a voice say softly "I'm sorry." With in moments he was thrown into the wall with great force. Powering up he tried to fight against it but nothing worked. Looking to Bulma he saw that sweat was forming on her brow.  
  
Closing his eyes he tried to power up enough to get away but he could not. Opening his eyes he saw Bulma flying right in front of him. This shocked him and all he could do was look with question as into way she was doing this.  
  
Without opening her mouth Bulma spoke. "Vegeta you are not really looking at me." Turning her head towards the ground he fallowed her line of sight there he saw Bulma in deep concentration. Looking to this other Bulma he looked in question. This just made her smile before replying.  
  
"I'm the spirit mind of Bulma; I am the most powerful telekinetic force she has. With me she can look into others mind and pull out their own spirits if they do not know how to keep them. She can also use me to move the spirit with in a physical body making that body move as well, which is what has been done in your case." Smiling at him she looked down at his chest again Vegeta fallowed her gaze and saw that indeed she was holding him.  
  
Looking into Vegeta's eyes the spirit Bulma spoke once more. "Well I must be going it takes much energy to use me and I cannot last long out side of Bulma." Kissing him on the forehead she added "it was nice to meet you. Hopefully we will not have to meet again."  
  
As she left Vegeta yelled "what?"  
  
Spirit Bulma turned around and spoke in his mind. 'I'm something Bulma created but I have a mind of my own though I'm much like her. Actually if you must know I was what helped her organize her mind again. I really do not know why I exist or how but I know I'm part of Bulma yet myself. I might actually be another personality of hers but I really do not know nor does she. But, what I can tell you is I have been with her since Gero and will help when ever I'm called upon which is not often. My existence in her conciseness requires more a lot of energy however I am always there in the unconscious watching. I must go now for my state will not last much long. Treat her well for she loves you and if you hurt her I'm afraid not only for her but the rest of the universe. Her strength is great then you can imagine. Just look at me, am practically real but actually just a part of her mind. Good bye Vegeta.'  
  
Yet again the onna had shocked him beyond belief. It was true this spirit Bulma made little since but the words she spoke in away did. She was like the calm state of Bulma who had little emotion or concern and was there merely to guide.  
  
The moment the spirit was gone Vegeta again could move his body. It was funny other then the slam to the wall he was not hurt and still had all of his power. Looking to Bulma he saw her stand up and slowly fly up to meet him in the air.  
  
"Well I see you have meet my spirit self. I can tell her what to do but what she says is beyond my control. She is my most powerful telekinetic technique and everything she said about herself his true. I can really tell you nothing more, in all truth I believe she understand her existence better then me. Not even Gero understood how she could be but she is."  
  
Vegeta just looked her in the eye to see if what she said was true. In them he saw sincerity and other emotions before they where covered by a blank wall. Then he heard her speak.  
  
"Now that you know I'm telling the truth lets fight."  
  
Smirking Vegeta replied hotly "you're on."  
  
Bulma only smiled and then spoke in his mind. 'I might not be as strong as you but you will be rather surprised at what I can do.'  
  
"We shell see onna. We shell see."  
  
With that the duo lunched into at each other.  
  
*********@@@@@@@@@@@@@*********************  
  
IMPROTANT NOTE PLEASE READ  
  
Ok people I have a very important question to ask. So please please respond. Alright like a said my friend has agreed to become my editor but what I was wonder is if you would like me or if you think it would be a good idea to take down all chapters of this story and have her look them over and repost. It should only take a weekend to do and I will not take these down until the revised ones are ready. However, I really want some feed back on weather or not his is a good idea. Be warned some parts of the story may change because she is a harsh critic but good the plot however will stay the same. Also if you read my other stories do you think this would be a good idea. Please get back to me ASAP.  
  
I hope you enjoy and thanks to all my reviewers. 


	11. fighting

Ok peps I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was going to do it over spring break but my loving father restricted computer access at home of course. Then when I got back to school I had a shit load of work to do that I did not due over break because well lets face it I'm lazy. But, not wanting my grades to slip I got my ass in gear this week and started my homework which consisted of 3 bloody fucking reports all at least 4 pages long Grrr. Oh well on with the story.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
*Last time*  
  
Smirking Vegeta replied hotly "you're on."  
  
Bulma only smiled and then spoke in his mind. 'I might not be as strong as you but you will be rather surprised at what I can do.'  
  
"We shell see onna. We shell see."  
  
With that the duo lunched at each other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flying high above Vegeta Bulma came down kicking him square in the jaw. This caused him to spit up some blood as he quickly picked up her leg and flung her across the room and causing her to slam it to the far wall of the training room. Recovering quickly Bulma flew at top speed stopping right in front of Vegeta and grinning. Then in a calm voice fit for battle she said "lets step this up a bit."  
  
Without acknowledgment Vegeta just stated to power up not to his. Bulma quickly fallowed suit and stopped at the same power level Vegeta had. Both then dropped into a fighting stance and stared intently at each other each waiting for the other to move. Bulma not being as used to battle lost patience and attacked first. Immediately Vegeta saw an opening on her right flank and swiftly kicked her hard in the side.  
  
Grinding her teeth in pain as she felt a rib break Bulma grabbed Vegeta's leg and threw him into the wall much like he had done earlier to her. However, not wanting to let up at all Bulma flew start towards him slamming her fist into his jaw causing him to spit up more blood, before he turned a forceful glare in her direction. Smiling wickedly Bulma quickly flew high above Vegeta then started to power up her ki attack.  
  
The whole time she was powering up Vegeta just watched debating what to do sure he could easily block her attack. But, what would be the fun of that other then expending his energy. Grinning up at her Vegeta chuckled so softly that even he could not hear it. Then he waited for Bulma to release her attack. As the glowing orb left her hands and headed straight for him Vegeta quickly powered up. Bulma's own ki ball would blood out any trace of his powering up for a few seconds. Using this to his advantage Vegeta used his now more powerful ki to phase behind Bulma who was watching her ki attack head to where she thought he was.  
  
Smirking a little Vegeta whispered quietly into her right ear. "I'm impressed onna."  
  
Bulma just gasped in shock having not expected such a move from him. She had figured he would block the attack giving her a chance to move behind him. Cursing herself silently for not expecting such a move Bulma turned to face the mocking face of Vegeta. Glaring coldly at Vegeta Bulma just all but spat back "thanks for the compliment."  
  
Vegeta to say the least was stunned by this statement he figured she would blow up in his face as she so often did. Instead she had turned into this complete picture of calmness. The only clue that she was upset and pissed of was the look in her eyes. But, the second he got over his shocked state Vegeta decided to see if she could keep this newly found calm state.  
  
So smirking knowingly at her, he responded "do not let it go to your head to much onna. It was not a compliment just a statement."  
  
Knowing Vegeta was trying to piss her off Bulma just grinned and spoke softly. "No the less I will take it as one." Then kissing him on his smirking lips Bulma whispered against them "thank you."  
  
Again Vegeta was total caught off guard never before during a battle had someone kissed him. His usual tactic was to piss them off so that they would react irrationally. Now he was the one to react irrationally as his desire kicked in. He wanted her soft lips on his again reaching out he went to pull her closer. Then he took her into a lustful and passionate kiss completely losing himself in her essence.  
  
For a second Bulma did not know what to do. She had expect this reaction from him, however she had not prepared herself for her own reaction to Vegeta's lust filled kissed. It pulled her in so completely that Bulma lost all rational though for a second before regaining her senses. Then with on swift move she brought her knee to the one place that would make any man fall to their knees. Sure it was low but this was battle and in a battle anything was allowed.  
  
Falling back from Bulma Vegeta just clenched his teeth in pain not wanting to appear weak. He was total caught of guard by Bulma's action which caused Vegeta to become total pissed off. Never before had he been so unprepared when facing the enemy. Sure he loved Bulma but that did not matter in a fight. All that mattered was winning. Wanting to save some of his pride Vegeta hissed in Bulma's face. "That was low onna very low."  
  
Smirking in a very Vegeta like way Bulma responded "I see you have never fought against a woman or should I say onna before."  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean Onna?" Spat Vegeta, though in all truth he knew exactly what it meant. Admitting such however would mean he not only lost the battle but the verbal battle as well. Losing was not something that came to Vegeta easily so he was determined to win this.  
  
Smiling at Vegeta's now pissed of face Bulma responded calmly. "What I mean is that you are easily taken off guard by certain things in battle."  
  
"I was not taken of guard you did not fallow the rules of battle." Screamed Vegeta losing more of his temper every second.  
  
"Come on Vegeta you and I both know that in a true battle there are no rules and anything goes." Stated Bulma.  
  
"Anything but that." Screamed Vegeta in total anger and frustration as the vain on his forehead started to show.  
  
Pouting a little Bulma spoke in baby talk saying "Oh is little Vegeta upset that he was beating by the little onna." Then quickly she kissed his throbbing temple and the said huskily in his ear "would you like me to kiss it all better."  
  
This just caused Vegeta to grin wickedly but, not wanting to ruin his chancing by saying something that might piss her off he just nodded.  
  
Taking him by the arm Bulma lead Vegeta back to his large bedroom and pushed him softly on to the bed. Using her telekinetic powers Bulma removed Vegeta's clothing along with her own mines the black panties and bra. Then kissing him lightly on the stomach Bulma spoke in his mind 'does it hurt here.'  
  
Smiling just a little Vegeta responded back in her mind in a pouting voice 'no lower'  
  
Kissing him a little lower Bulma smiled up at him and spoke again in his mind 'does it hurt here.'  
  
"No" said Vegeta with a pout.  
  
Moving just above his throbbing organ Bulma kissed him softly again and whispered "how about here."  
  
Vegeta just shook his head as he waited in anticipation knowing that what was to come next would be good.  
  
Smiling passionately up at the anticipating Vegeta Bulma wetted her lips and placed a small kiss on the tip of his throbbing organ. Then in a barely audible whisper she said "how about here."  
  
Nodding his head Vegeta felt a rush of heat run through his body.  
  
Slowly Bulma took him whole into her mouth and sucked him with all her might. This caused Vegeta to shutter in ecstasy. Moving up his hardened shaft Bulma let her teeth graze him lightly, earning her a purr of pleasure. Then moving slowly back down Bulma relaxed her body as she deep throated Vegeta's hardened organ. Bulma knew this would drive him over the edge. Normally Bulma would have played with him a little more but, she could feel her own need coming and she could not wait.  
  
Vegeta was now at his wits end he could no longer hold back. With in mirror seconds of Bulma taking his elongated organ fully into herself Vegeta felt ready to burst. Growling out he released into her awaiting mouth. Quickly licking up his sweet taste Bulma went to kiss Vegeta harshly on the lips. He kissed her back with the same force as he swiftly moved her bellow himself.  
  
This began an evening of endless love making that caused the over active duo to fall into a dreamless sleep once done. Pulling the weary Bulma tightly into himself Vegeta sighed in contentment and followed her into sleep.  
  
The next morning they where awakened by a load knock on the door. But, before they had a chance to answer it Goku rushed in, with Chi-Chi right behind him. Staring for a few seconds at the unclothed couple Goku sighed with regret at what he had to say. Taking a deep breath he screamed. "Frieza's and Gero's ship is going to be landing in less then 24 hours."  
  
At this both Vegeta and Bulma woke up and stared at each other.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well there it is everyone I hope you like it. I will try to update again as soon as possible. But, I will be going to Flordia for a time and finals week is nearing and if I do not want to piss my dad of royally I need to study a lot. Hopefully this story will be concluding soon. Ciao 


End file.
